Advanced Spider-Man
by WebofSpideyguy7245698
Summary: This is a revival of the original Advanced Spider-Man story I wrote back in last January. I wanted to give it another shot, as it never really got to take off. Anyway, this story (or series, as that is how it will be treated) is set in an Ultimate Spider-Man like universe. Peter Parker is nearly 15. I wish I could write more, but length you know. Villains also have newer origins.
1. Prologue

Advanced Spider-Man

Prologue

A/N: This is a revival of the Advanced Spider-Man Fanfiction that I wrote last year, at about this time. So, this _is_ a revival of the original story. I'm making it a bit different, the prologue is going to be longer and it the original story will be slowed down a bit. It's pretty much the same story, just tinkered with. So, enjoy this longer prologue!

 _ **Oscorp Industries, Conference Room**_

 _ **July 9th, 2004**_

Richard Parker was the intelligent type at Oscorp Industries. He usually loved his job as a scientist, but he hated his boss with a passion. "As of today," Norman Osborn's voice boomed across the table. "is the top provider of medicines, military firearms and robotics." Norman Osborn. The scumbag head of Oscorp Industries. He absolutely hated Osborn's patriarchal attitude when it came to being in charge. "You said that the last fifty or so meetings, Mr. Osborn." Richard sighed, scratching his head. "Yes, yes. I suppose I have." Osborn said. "See it as an opening remark. Now, about our projects. Doctor Connors?" He looked at Connors as he spoke. Doctor Curtis Connors. Richard had been friends with Curtis for a number of years, most likely since college. Connors specialized in cell regeneration and that was just about it.

"I and your scientists are working hard on cell regeneration." Connors said. "Right now, we are able to make early models of replacement prosthetics. Hopefully in a few years of more study reptiles and the human anatomy, we will be able to see a human being able to regenerate his or her limbs." Osborn pointed at him, with a very rare smile on his face. "Just what I like to hear, Doctor Connors." he said. "What about you Octavius?" Doctor Otto Octavius. Probably one of the more intelligent types, apart from Richard Parker. He was the only person that actually seemed to like his boss. Osborn and Octavius on some occasions would go out for a few drinks at a local bar. "The experiments with the power armor are going ok. Somehow, the Mark V is weaker than the Mark IV." Octovius replied. Osborn nodded, a pleased look on his face was not present. "I want this fixed. What happened?" Osborn asked.

"The Mark V collapses at around 650 lbs." Octavius said. "However, the Mark IV collapses at one ton." Osborn got up and started to pace back and forth in front of his chair at the head of the conference table. "I want this fixed. _ASAP._ " he said, rubbing his forehead in a fit of frusteration. "Of coarse, sir." Octavius replied. "Doctor Andrews?" Osborn asked. "I gave you a month to come up with a new project. What have you got for me?" Doctor Jonathon Andrews. The oddball of the Oscorp crew. He just started here about two years ago. "I have been thinking about what it'd be like to make a super soldier serum and have it go with a clone army, I really think-" Osborn interrupted him. "Enough, I'm not interested." Osborn said. "But sir, I really think if-" Osborn cut him off, by slamming his fist into the table top. "I said no!" he shouted. "Do you understand what no means?! Get the hell out of my conference room!" Andrews freaked out and left the room in a big hurry.

"I don't even know what got me to make him one of the top scientists." Osborn said, angrily. "Now, as for my final two scientists?" Richard got up from the table along with his partner and lover, Mary Parker. Mary Parker. She was everything to him. Without her, he would never have been able to accomplish any of the scientific things he had. There were no other fish in the sea. There was only Mary Parker. "We have advanced the Anti-Venom Project. It's nearing the final stage and is almost ready for testing." Richard said. Osborn nodded. "Good." he said. "Our client has agreed to give us as much time as they need, as long as their son could be potentially cured." Mary cut into the conversation. "We don't want their child to die from this mysterious disease." she said. "Yes, yes. That would be bad." Osborn said. "Anything else I should know?" Richard cleared his throat. "We've been working on cloning as well. Trying to create the perfect human being." What he was saying was a lie, but it was true. They _were_ working on cloning.

"Well, I'll give you this." Osborn said. "I respect you both, you are my top employees. But I need you to drop that project. We have more important things to do." Richard nodded. "Yes, sir." Richard replied. Norman sat back down in his chair and waved them away. "This meeting is over." Osborn said. "All of you back to work. Doctor Parker and uh, Doctor Parker shut down the cloning technology." Mary nodded. "Of coarse, sir." Richard walked out of the conference room with his wife, on their way back to their station. "We should start shutting down the cloning equipment immediatly." she said. After they were out of the range of the conference room he responded. "No, I don't think so." Richard replied. "What?" Mary asked. "Didn't you hear what Norman told us to do?" Richard nodded. "I did hear him." Richard said. "But I'm not going to do it." Mary looked at him with a look of stupidity. "Why?" she asked. "Do you want to get fired?" He shook his head. "Mary, you know I hate Osborn." he said. "Besides, we have come so far with this project! We should continue the project!"

"Ok, yes. We have made it far into the project." Mary said. "But we would be ignoring a direct order! We could be caught!" Richard just chuckled. "I am not dropping the project. And that's final." Mary rubbed her temples in frusteration. "Fine." she replied. "But if you get caught, I'm telling Osborn that this was your idea." she said. "I don't even know how you could think that we'd be able to do this." Richard laughed a little. "It's really simple. You and I will work on seperate projects. I need you to work on the Venom Project while I work on the cloning project." Mary let out a huff of anger. "Whatever." she said, as they continued their walk.

 _ **Oscorp Industries, Special Projects Lab**_

 _ **February 14th, 2005**_

Richard had been up since nearly four o'clock in the morning. He had seen this before. He was waiting for Mary to arrive and tell him how specimen 003 was doing. He took a sip of his coffee and he heard the sliding lab door open behind him. "Richard, hon?" Mary asked. He placed the coffee mug on his desk and wiped any residue off his mouth. "Skip it." Richard said. "Just tell me how 003 is doing." Mary cleared her throat. "Specimen 003 is dead. He died-" Mary was trying to tell Richard something important, but he interrupted her in a fit of rage. He grabbed his monitor along with the computer as she was talking and threw them to the ground, destroying them. "God damnit!" Richard shouted. "Richard, hon, calm-" Mary started to say something, but once again, was interrupted. "I have no intention of calming down!" he said, turning to face his wife. "These clones all tend to die after a few months and I deserve to know why!"

"There must be a problem in the DNA we provided. Like you said, we have to keep trying!" Mary said. Richard looked at his wife. "I will try this one more time and if it doesn't succed, I'm going to give up!" Mary shook her head. "Richard, you forced me to allow you to do this. I'm not going to let you give up." Mary replied. Richard laid his head down on his desk. "Yeah, whatever." Richard sighed. He felt his wife rub his back affectionately. "It's ok, hon." Mary replied. "I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." Richard heard Mary walk towards the door. "I'll leave you now." Mary said. "I'm going to get back to work on what you _should_ be working on." Richard was left alone, to contemplate if he wanted to make one final attempt in cloning.

A/N: So, I hope that you enjoyed the prologue. In the next chapter, it will be sent in the present and from the main characters point of view. It shouldn't be hard guessing who the main character is. The experiments that the scientists mentioned, you should have recognized a few of them. So, until the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: The Parker Boy

Chapter 1: The Parker Boy

A/N: So, this chapter is set in the present. It is Peter Parker's 15th birthday and it is also the last day of school. Here is the thing, in the original first chapter, it was set in August. And it was the last day of school. Really? The last day in school is in August? No. I can't believe I noticed that this was wrong just now. So, I changed the date to early May. Enjoy the official first chapter!

 _ **The Parker House, May 5th, 2020**_

 _Peter Parker_. That's my name. Don't ware it out. I was born on May 5th, 2005. And today just so happened to be my birthday _and_ the last day of school. Not only that, but I was finally getting the school field trip to Oscorp Industries that my parents had promised me. My parents, Richard and Mary Parker, worked as lab assistants at Oscorp. I went to school at Manhattan Junior High and it looked like I'd be going to Midtown Senior High School after that. If it weren't for my love for school and my loving parents, I could easily hate my life. There are only a few people in this world that I either cared about or just saw in general. My loving Aunt May and Uncle Ben, whom I saw every so often. Maybe once or twice every other months. My mother and father were very busy people. So, I didn't exactly have all the time in the world to visit with those that I liked. Then there was Gwen Stacy, my one and only friend at Manhattan Junior High. She was about half a year older then me, but nevertheless, we were put in the same grade level and same homeroom class for the last two years of Junior High. The thing is, is that we've known each other since we were in third grade. But since third grade, we never had a lot of classes together. We've had third, fourth and the same homerome these last two years.

I might as well tell you more. She was nearly my height and had blue eyes. _Jesus, why am I speaking in past-tense?_ She _has_ blue eyes and _is_ my height. She is a very nice person. It'd be rare to ever see her fight with someone. I love her like my own sister, if I had one. Don't tell her that I secretly have a crush on her! That's why it's a secret! Other stuff about her? Her full name is Gwendolyne Stacy. But only her father calls her Gwendolyne. And don't think her father isn't capable of raising her. For Christ sakes, her father is single-handedly raising her! Her mother died of cancer when she was nine, which she doesn't like talking her mother's passing. Also, her oldest brother died while in military service. He died in Afghanistan a few years back. In fact, her family has an extended military history. More on that later. I call her Gwendy sometimes, because it annoys her and it is kind of fun. She often says she'd like to go into the modeling career. I support, just because I like her. Her blue eyes are sparkly, I forgot to mention that. They are like two shiny gemstones. Don't forget her beautiful blonde hair! That and her eyes are the main reason why I am attracted to her.

She is also (luckly) single. That's most of my description of her. Also, I said that her family had a military history. She had a great grandfather who fought in World War II when he was in his early twenties. And then her grand father fought in the middle of the Cold War when he was about nineteen or twenty, to follow in his father's footsteps. And when Gwen's dad grew up, instead of going into the military, he wanted to work in the N.Y.P.D. I've just barely told you about myself, so I'm going to focus on that now. Following in my parent's footsteps, I want to be a scientist or a doctor. I am five feet, ten inches tall. I have hazel eyes and brown hair. That, is unfortunately is most of all I can say about myself. I'm extremely geeky and really intelligent. The prime reason why I'm picked on at school. And Gwen usually had to defend me. Kind of funny. A girl defending a boy? It's usually the other way around, right? "Peter, you'll be late for your last day of school!" my mother called. "Are you ok?" I looked to my door, where I heard my mother calling from downstairs. "Yes mom!" I called back. "I'll be right down!" I looked into the mirror attached to the door of my closet, as I combed my hair. I straightened my dress shirt and connected the belt on my slacks. I usually dressed like this everyday, but that doesn't really matter now.

I put on my jacket and grabbed my phone, slipping it into my pocket as I walked out the door. I walked down the stairs in a hurry and into the kitchen. My father, with with gray hair starting to show in his sideburns, sat at the table, reading on his tablet. "Morning, Dad." I said. He only looked up at me for a few seconds, before going back to work. "Your father is busy and frusterated." my mom said. "About what?" I asked as I grabbed a banana. "Work stuff." she said. "We know you are so curious about we do, but we'd lose our jobs if we told you everything!" I nodded. "Ok." I said. "What took you so long?" my mother asked. I looked at her. "I was just thinking." I replied. "About your crush on Gwen?" she asked. I whirled my head back in her direction, surprised. She smiled when she saw my look of surprise. "Mothers always know." she said. "So, why don't you ask her on a date?" I continued staring at her before I spoke. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?" I asked. "What if she doesn't like me that way?"

My mom just smiled warmly at me. "What isn't there to like about you?" she asked. "You are very handsome, well-mannered and like her, you are very smart!" I sighed. "Well, unlike her, I am shy." I said. "I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends when you get to Senior High, Peter." she said. "But you have to go now. You'll be late." As she stopped talking she handed me a twenty dollar bill. "Your father and I will be at your Uncle Ben and Aunt May's house later." she said. "Go there after the field trip." I nodded, taking the bill out of her hand. "Thank you." I said. "I'll see you guys later!" Before I walked out the door, I heard her speak once more. "Remember to have fun today!" she said. "Remember that we worked hard to get you this field trip!" I nodded one last time, before leaving the house. I walked down to my bus stop and waited for the bus. It eventually came and I boarded, awaiting the journey to school.

 _ **Midtown Junior High School, Queens**_

I walked into the main hall of Midtown Junior High School. The school had two floors and two only. It also had a basement, but no one ever went down there. As I have described myself, it shouldn't be a surprise that I get straight A's. I was almost to my homeroom, when I heard his voice. "Parker!" I heard Flash Thompson's voice behind me. "Where's our payment?!" Flash Thompson. He is the lead bully at Midtown Junior High School. He was a half a foot taller than I was and was _way more_ muscular than I was. But I had more brains than he ever had. He had blonde hair, that was a bit on the curly side. I felt him push me from behind towards the wall. I tried to get into the classroom, but one of Flash's cronies blocked my path. He pushed me back towards Flash, who pushed me back towards him. As I got closer to Kenny Harlan, Flash's right hand man, he kicked me in the shin. I got back up and tried to run, but Flash grabbed the back of my shirt. "Come on, hit me!" he said. "I'll let you have the first shot!" He threw me forward and I tripped over myself. I got back up and tried to back away from them, only to back into a wall. "Ok Parker," Flash said. "Let's get this over with. Just hand over the cash." I cleared my throat. _Where is Gwen? Why isn't she defending me?_ "I don't have any lunch money today." I said.

"That's a bunch of bull." Flash said, as he looked at Kenny. "Search him." I looked at Flash. "Excuse me?" I asked. Before I could react, Kenny was searching my shirt pocket and my slack pockets. He eventually got to the left hand side pocket on my slacks and pulled out the twenty that my mom had given me. "And what's this?" Flash asked, as Kenny handed the twenty to him. "I thought you said 'I don't have any lunch money today.'?" I frowned in anger. "It's not lunch money!" I said. "It's money for a cab after the field trip today!" Flash looked at me in confusion. "What field trip?!" he said, laughing. "The field trip to Oscorp!" I said. "The building where my mother and father work." Flash sneered. "Well, looks like you're walking after the field trip." Flash said, as he stuffed the twenty in his pocket. "Because your money is going to the National Flash Thompson Foundation." I was a little angry now. "Give it back!" I said, running towards him. Flash slugged me in the face and I fell on my back. I felt a little bit of blood running down my upper lip. "If you are as brainy as you express yourself, you'll stay down." Kenny said, as he kicked me in my side. I let out a groan as I heard them walk away and after a few seconds, got up.

I felt my upper lip, beneath my nose and found it was wet with blood. I sighed and walked into the restroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that most of my upper lip and nostrils were caked with blood. My glasses were also crooked. I took my glasses off and slipped them in my T-shirt pocket. I grabbed a paper towel and got it wet and started to rub the blood caked area. After I had done that, I took my glasses back out and started to work on getting them straight again. After I put them back on, I looked in the mirror to see if I looked half decent. After I was sure that I was good, I walked out of the restroom and towards my homeroom. I walked in and sat down in my seat and waited. Eventually Gwen walked in, about five minutes later and sat down next to me, just as homeroom was starting. "Hey Peter." she said. "Hey." I said, looking at her. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. "What happened to you?" I sighed in frusteration. "Flash took my twenty dollars and punched me in the face." I said. She frowned. "Why did he punch you?" she asked. "Because I tried to take my money back." I said. "I guess he was right. I am walking home from the field trip." Gwen sighed as she dug into her purse. "Forget that, Peter." she said. "You can borrow a twenty from me."

"Oh, um thanks." I replied. "Don't mention it!" she said. "That's what friends are for! I'm sorry I wasn't there to defend you..." I sighed once again. "It's ok. I don't even really care." I said. "Oh, I forgot. Happy birthday, Peter." she said. I smiled. "Well, at least you remembered." I said. Gwen gave me a sad face. "What? Did your parents forget your birthday?" she asked. I nodded. "My own mother didn't even mention it. But I don't blame them. They're probably busy with Oscorp stuff." Gwen laughed. "Oscorp, my god, you'd love to work there." I nodded, smiling. "You're right, I would." I replied. "Just like my parents." Gwen rubbed her hands together. "When do you leave?" she asked. "In a while. Why?" I asked. She gave me a sad face. "I just wanted to know how long I had to speak with you until summer school starts." she said. I just stared at her in surprise. "What, you're not coming?" I asked. She shook her head. "No. I don't have any interest in Oscorp. That's for you, not me." I sighed. "I guess you're right." I replied. "Well, have fun out there and have a good start to the summer, ok?" she asked. I nodded. "Of course. I'll see you in summer school, Gwendy." I said. She frowned. "Don't call me that. You know I hate being called that." I laughed. "Yeah, I know." I said. "I just like annoying you sometimes." She just laughed, as the teacher started the class.

 _ **Oscorp Industries, Manhattan**_

"Welcome to Oscorp Industries." our tour guide replied, as he walked into the lobby of the huge tower. I let out a low whistle as I looked up. Up to about ten stories, were dozens of platforms and bridges intersecting each other. "We will start with seeing the lower clearance projects. And then we'll view the Venom Project and a few other things." she replied. First, we viewed a set of modern military battle armor. "This is our latest set of the Type-24B Battle Armor." the tour guide replied. "It is made of light spandex, with kevlar coating over the more protective areas. It will stop a knife, but not bullets if it's a direct shot." The armor also had what looked like a revamped version of a 1970's M16 at it's side. "The weapon at it's side is a newer model of a 1970's M16. It's called the M26 and fires a three round burst of concentrated laser fire." I raised my hand, trying to get the guide's attention. She eventually saw my hand and pointed at me. "Question young man?" she asked. "Um, why are you telling us all this?" I asked. "I can tell why you are curious." she said. "You, the students, the adults of tomorrow, you deserve to know about some technology that you _might_ be working with." I nodded, intrigued. _Types of technology I could be using? All of this seems sweet!_

The group and I moved on to another area of the building. "I should have said this at the beginning of the tour, but we will also go into the labs and talk with one of our top scientists." Once again, I raised my hand. The tour guide pointed at me. "Another question, young man?" she asked. I nodded. "Will we get to see uh, _Norman Osborn_?" I asked, my voice cracking when I spoke his name. "Norman Osborn?" the tour guide asked, laughing. "Oh my, no. Mr. Osborn is _very_ busy these days. And on top of that, he is sick. _Very_ sick." I nodded, disappointed. "Since this young has brought it up, I think it's time for a pop quiz. Raise your hand if you know who Mr. Norman Osborn is." she said. I was the only one in the group who raised my hand. She sighed in frusteration. "You guys should have done your homework before coming here." she replied, before looking back at me. "Young man, could you please tell us who Mr. Osborn is?" I nodded. "I'd be glad to." I said, grinning. "Norman Osborn was born in Hartford, Connecticut. He majored in science in college and some time later, found Oscorp Industries in 1987." The tour guide seemed to be impressed. "Well, that is all almost correct" she said. "But he found Oscorp in 1986. Well, that's taken care of. Let's move on." We started walking again and we passed an open door. Out of curiousity, I looked in for a second.

I saw a red suit with white eye panels. And on it's chest, well, it was hard to describe. It looked like a falcon or type of bird? I'm not sure. The case that the suit was in closed before I could get a better look. And then the door closed. I was a bit disappointed, but got back to the group before I got myself in trouble. We walked into a big room, with dozens of cases of spiders in the room. As I looked, I noticed all the spiders had a number on their back. "There are about 3,000 species of spiders in North America and about 35,000 in the entire world. Scientists believe that there are many undiscovered species today. They are in the Order Araneae," the tour guide replied, as we walked into the center of the room. "and they are grouped into three-sub orders and seventy different families." I continued to look at the cases and the variety of different colored spiders. A few were leaping in the small, artificial environments. Lots were just sitting in their webs, without a care in the world. "These are our 250 different bio-genetically enhanced spiders and-"

One of the students interrupted. "Um, there are a few missing." The tour guide seemed to be annoyed. "Look, I'm guessing the researchers or scientist guys are working on them. I'm just a tour guide here." she said. As she continued to drone on, I let out a short laugh. "Must be an intern he-" I began to speak, but I felt an intense buzzing in my head. I didn't know what was going on, but then I felt my hand start to feel like it was on fire. I looked down at my right hand and what I saw freaked me out a good bit. There was a spider on my hand and the bump on my hand was starting to turn red. I wouldn't have been that worried, but I noticed it's back. On it's back, was a number. At that time, I knew, I had been bitten by a radioactive spider.

A/N: I really want to apologize for not updating in about two months. To all the fifty seven views this story has gotten, thanks for waiting, if you have. And sorry you had to wait so long. So, Peter has been bitten by the spider. I'm just going to say it. No one said that Peter isn't going to be an orphan. So, don't expect his parents to be around all that long. Also, this may be very rare, to see in a Spider-Man comic/book/novel, but don't expect to see Uncle Ben die. Because he won't! He's gonna be around for the entire storyline! With all of that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: Once Bitten

Chapter 2: Once Bitten

A/N: So, Peter Parker has been bitten by the radioactive spider. In this chapter, Peter will begin to expierence the first stage of the effects that follows the spider's bite. In this chapter, you will learn what the Venom Project is and maybe just a few other of the projects.

 _ **Oscorp Industries**_

I stared at the spider that was on my hand and at the resulting red bump. I gently flicked it off and held my hand in agony. "What the hell?" I whispered, as my vision began to blur. I quickly took out my phone to snap a picture of the spider before it got away. After I snapped a picture of the spider or two, I slipped my phone back into my pocket, hoping I wasn't seen. Luckly, I wasn't and the tour continued. I felt light-headed and drained of my energy, as if I'd just gone ten rounds. I stumbled and felt sick to my stomach. I slowly recovered and again followed the rest of the tour group. After maybe five minutes of walking, we walked into a big room, like a office room, I guess. When all the students and I were in the office room, the tour guide told us to stop talking as a man in a lab coat walked in from one of the offices in the big room. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." the man said. It was at this time, that I noticed that his right arm wasn't present, from the elbow down.

"My name is Doctor Curtis Connors." he replied. "You may address me as Doctor Connors if you have questions." He rubbed his mouth with his left hand. "Alright, so let's get to the me talking to you about the numerous projects that you students are ok to know about." He cleared his throat as he clicked the lights off and pulled a turned a holographic projector on. "Before you ask me any questions or I start this thing," he replied. "I understand that we have the son of two famous scientists in the room. A Peter Parker, I believe?" I was shocked. I didn't know that my parents talked about me at work. I cleared my throat, before raising my hand, so he could see me. He turned in my direction. "Ah, yes." he said, gesturing towards me. "By all means come over here, dear boy. You have no idea just how important you are." I gulped, feeling a bit scared, before stepping forward. Doctor Connors put his arm around my shoulder. "This Peter Parker," he replied. "the son of the two highest ranking scientists here. Might as well welcome him into the family, seeing as he will most likely work here when he is older."

"Well, it is my dream job." I said, trying my best to ignore the feeling of sickness in my body. "And it should be." he said, patting my back. "You may go back to the group now." he said. I nodded and walked back. "Ok, let's hit this thing off." Doctor Connors replied. "How many of you know that reptiles have regenerative capabilities?" I was among the few to raise my hand. "That's one of the things we are researching here at Oscorp." Doctor Connors said. "We've been trying to see if we can tamper with a lizard's genetic code and apply it to a human's DNA structure." I raised my hand. "Yes, Mister Parker?" he asked. "Isn't that dangerous?" I asked. "Well, normally yes." he said. "But with our methods of trying different approaches to get the two parts to cooperate, we'll eventually get it." He cleared his throat once again. "Now, I'm sure you've heard the tour guide mention the Venom Project." Most of the students, if not all of them, including me, nodded. "Well, before I explain exactly what the project is, let me ask a question." he said. "Have any of you heard of the condition Hemolytic Anemia?" None of us nodded. Even I had never heard of it.

"No? None of you? Well, I shouldn't be surprised." he said. "Auto-Immune Hemolytic Anemia, rather than Hemolytic Anemia is a rare, but serious case of blood disorders. The one I refer to is a condition in which Red Blood Cells are destroyed and removed from the bloodstream before their normal lifespan is over. For those of you who haven't taken a biology-II class or a general biology class that doesn't go over blood, the reason your Red Blood Cells are important is because of their ability to carry oxygen to the body and also remove carbon dioxide from the body. The Red Blood Cells live for about 120 days or so and then they die. Your White Blood Cells help fight disease and provide immunity. When your blood cells die, the body's bone marrow makes more blood cells to replace them. However, with Hemolytic Anemia, the bone marrow can't make blood cells fast enough to meet the body's needs. Hemolytic Anemia can cause a number of problems, other then the one I just stated. Such as fatigue, pain, irregular heartbeats, an enlarged heart and/or heart failure."

A student interrupted Doctor Connors without raising his hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said. "How does this Hemo-whats-it stuff relate to the Venom Project?" Doctor Connors took on a look of anger. "I'm getting to that! In the meantime, don't intterupt me without raising your hand!" he said. "There are three causes to this disorder. One, blood loss. Two, lack of blood cell production and three, high rates Red Blood Cell destruction. The scary thing is that this condition can be acquired or inherited. You could be born with it or you could develop it." I raised my hand. "Yes, Mister Parker?" he asked. "Is it contagious? Curable?" I asked. "It is not contagious through any source and another cause of it is when the autoimmune system destroys one's own tissue." he said. "It was curable through only _one_ way. The original cure for the condition used to be by way of doctors identifying the underlying cause. Now, with advanced medication that we've developed here at Oscorp, it can easily be cured. For a price." I raised my hand. "Before you ask," Doctor Connors replied. "the price could possibly be your life. It's very easy to overdose on this medication, so you have to make sure you take it _only_ when prescribed."

"Anyway, we potentially cured Auto-Immune Hemolytic Anemia, but there is a slight problem in the field of blood disorders. The new disorder, instead of destroying Red Blood Cells, it destroys both Red Blood Cells and White Blood Cells. And also, the bone marrow _can't_ make more blood cells at all. However, the disorder targets white blood cells almost exclusively only attacking and destroying every 2 out of 5 of the Red Blood Cells it encounters." he continued. "This counterpart of the blood disorder is uncurable as of now. The cure we work on now, is called the Venom Project. I understand that the one and only teenager who has it will be going to Midtown Seniot High School. The condition is called Brock's Disease." I raised my hand. "Yes, Mr. Parker?" he asked. "What's his or her name?" I asked. "And how is they even alive?" Doctor Connors looked like he was thinking. "His name is Edward Brock Jr." he said. "And we provide him with a medication that slows the diseases progress down at a dramatic rate." After he answered my question, he walked over to a locker. "And this, is the Venom Project." he said, pulling the locker open. "I ask you not to touch it. You may look, you may not touch." We all walked over to Doctor Connors, who was holding a vial of dark fluid. "That's it?" I asked. "It is." he said. "And when it's finished, it could possibly cure any disease." I started to feel an intense buzzing in my head, but ignored it.

"How can it cure any disease?" I asked. Doctor Connors opened his mouth, but before he could answer, I heard a raspy voice from behind me and the whirring motor of something. "I hope you're telling them what they are authorized to know." the raspy voice said. I, followed by the rest of the group turned around, to see an aged old man with gray hair, pale skin and wearing a black business suit, sitting in an automated wheel chair. "Mr. Osborn!" Doctor Connors said. "What brings you here today, sir?" I looked at the man. "Mr. Osborn?" I asked. "As in Norman Osborn? Oh my God, I have so many questions for you! Like, what drove you to start Oscorp Industries? What-" I was going to keep rambling, but Mr. Osborn interrupted me, laughing hoarsly a bit. "Calm down kid." he said. "I don't have time to answer your questions or the energy to talk that long." It was at this time that I noticed he was smoking a cigarette and had a pack of cigarettes in his suit coat's pocket. "Um, sir?" Doctor Connors asked, as both us turned to look at him. "You should really stop smoking." After a few seconds, he spoke. "Bite me." Mr. Osborn said, in a hoarse voice. "It's my monthly inspection. You should know that. You're my second best scientist here and you know me well." He started coughing, which started as a regular cough, but then it turned to an agressive cough, as if he were about to vomit. I turned to look at him in concern and I saw him take a hankerchief from his suit coat pocket, which was behind the pack of cigarettes. He put the hankerchief over his mouth and when her brought it back to fold it up, I could barely see a red patch on it.

I stared at him in curiousity. "Well, I suppose I'll get going. Laboratories look great, Doc. See you next month." he said. With that, he turned his wheel chair around and moved it out the door. By this time, Doctor Connors had put the vial back in the locker. "Well my friends, it's been a pleasure having and talking to you," he said, pointing and winking at me. "espicially you Mr. Parker. I imagine that I'll see you again sometime. I'd love to talk more, but I really must get back to work." With that, he walked off back into his office, or at least I thought it was his office. Before I could ask or confirm that, the tour guide got back to us. "All right, we should move on and finish the tour." she said, as we all followed. Even I followed, as much as I wanted to talk to Doctor Connors, I still followed. The pain in my head was really starting to get to me, same with my blurry vision and my throbbing hand. I also felt like I was going to throw up. I followed the rest of the tour group, just waiting for it to be over so I could go home and go to sleep. Maybe then, I'd escape the pain.

...

A few hours had passed and the tour was nearly over. I just couldn't wait anymore. All I wanted was to just get home and get some rest. I felt absolutely horrible now. "And this concludes the tour of Oscorp Industries." the tour guide said. "Or at least the tour of the places we allow tours in." I rolled my eyes. _Why? Of all the great places in this place, I didn't catch a reference to my parents or where they possibly work._ I was bummed out about that. After the tour guide told us more information about internships, which yes, I am interested in, we were dismissed to leave for the busses. Well, I was taking a taxi. So, they got dismissed to the busses. I walked outside and sat against the wall, waiting for the busses to leave, so I could hail a taxi. I took out my phone and unlocked it. I opened my camera's gallery, to review the pictures of the radioactive spider I had taken. I had taken two or three picture of the spider, all of which were of it on the ground, trying to get underneath a lab table. I had thought there was a number on it's back and I was right. _Is that 115 or 118?_ My vision was so blurry, I couldn't even make out the number that was on it's back. As if it mattered anyway. I sighed, as I put my phone away. After a few more minutes, the busses pulled out of the parking lot and I got up, walking towards the street. _I just want to get home._ I started to cross the street, with out even looking both ways. I felt an intense buzzing in my head and this next part that happened was just, I don't even know.

The intense buzzing was just painful and what I ended up doing, felt unreal. Without even thinking, I jumped and flipped out of the way of the car that was about to hit me. The reason that it was unreal, was because, well, I didn't do it! It was as if my mind forced my movements without my consent. As I caught my breath after landing, I realized something was wrong. I first realized it when I hopped off of the wall. Yes, when I hopped off of the wall. _Wait, was I just sticking to the wall?_ I brushed it off as a hallucination, because I'm pretty sure that's what was happening since the spider bit me. In fact, maybe I've been hallucinating ever since Oscorp and I'm still sitting against the wall. I tried smacking myself, to see if I'd "wake up" from the hallucination, but it didn't work. I eventually gave up on attempting to bring myself out of it, realizing that it wasn't a hallucination and that this was all for real. I sighed and just waited for a taxi to come into view. As surprising as it sounds, it took maybe five minutes and I was just about to give up and just walk to Queens. Which is a long way from Manhattan. For a walk, anyway. "Taxi!" I shouted, as it stopped. I opened the door to the back seat and got in. "Where to kid?" the driver asked, in a casual voice. "Forest Hills, Queens. Please." I said. He nodded and he started driving.

"So uh, hows your day been, Mister?" I asked. "Oh, the usual I suppose." the driver replied. "There's been at least one holdup in traffic, just like always. What about your day, kid?" I sighed. "Oh, it's been a little strange. And the usual." I said. "I got beat up by the school bully and he took my money for cab fare, my friend gave me money, being the good friend she is and we had a field trip to Oscorp Industries." The driver let out a cough. "Oscorp, huh?" he asked. "That the big building, down the street aways?" I nodded. "Yes, sir." I said. "You're well mannered." he said. "I like that, kid." I smiled. "My parents taught me best." I said. "I can hear it." he said, chuckling. "So, anything else happening today?" he asked. "Well," I said. "it's by birthday _and_ the last day of school." He chuckled a bit. "Well, happy birthday, uh..." he said, trailing off as he fished for a name. "Peter Parker." I said. "Happy Birthday Peter." he said. "My friends call me Vinnie." _Vinnie, huh?_ "It's a pleasure to meet you, Vinnie." I said. "And it's a pleasure here too, Mr. Parker." Vinnie said, as he kept driving. "Vinnie? Is that an Italian name?" I asked. "It is." Vinnie replied. "My family is from Italy, in fact." I nodded. "What brings you to New York?" I asked. "Oh, I was born here. My grandparents were from Italy. I've only been there a few times."

About fifteen minutes or less later, we arrived in Forest Hills. "Alright kid," Vinnie said, turning around to look at me. "This is your stop. That'll be ten dollars." I took out the twenty that Gwen had handed me and gave it to Vinnie. "You want change, kid?" he asked, as he took it out of my hand and put in in the glove compartment. "No, that's ok." I said, about to get out. "Have a good summer, Vinnie." He chuckled. "Hey, we'll see what happens. See you, 'round kid." I got out of the car and walked up to my Aunt and Uncle's house. Before I opened the door, I felt an extreme wave of nausea coming on. I threw my head forward, away from the door and opened my mouth, expecting vomit to come out. However, no vomit came out. I brought my head back up and let out a deep breath. _Oh my God. What has that spider done to me?_ I opened the door, walked in and closed behind me. "Hello!" I called. "Anyone home?" No answer. "Hello?" I called again, but I got no answer, again. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. "I can't believe it." I said. "No one is home. What the hell?" Thats when I saw the note on the kitchen table. _Hmm, maybe it is for me?_ I was right, it was directed to me. As I read, I walked back the way I came and out the front door, to sit down.

 _Peter,_

 _I'm sorry if we weren't here when you arrived. Something has come up at Oscorp and we needed to go. Your Aunt and Uncle went out to get groceries, considering we are going to be staying with them for a while. I have no idea when we will be back, so please don't call your father or I. Wait for May and Ben to get home. Watch T.V, read a book, take a nap, do whatever you want until they get back. Go for a walk even. Just enjoy yourself. After all the good grades you have made for the last few years, you deserve it._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

 _Hmm. Something has come up at Oscorp? Could they know that I got bit by a spider? No, they couldn't possibly know. But still, what could have happened?_ "Hey!" a female voice said, whom sounded to be my age. "You're Peter Parker, right?" I looked up, to see a teenage girl and boy walking up the driveway. The girl was a red head and was wearing jeans, a blue tank top and a short jacket over the tank top. The boy, on the other hand, had dark brown hair, was wearing slacks, like me, dress shoes and a button up, long sleeved business shirt. "Um, hi." I said, getting up and putting the note in my back pocket. "Do I know you?" The girl smiled. "My name is Mary Jane. Mary Jane Watson." she said. "I live next door with my mother and Aunt Anna." _Mary Jane Watson?_ "Oh, yes. I remember now." I said, sticking out my hand. "My Aunt May has mentioned you a lot. Trust me. When I say a lot, I mean a _lot._ " Mary Jane took my hand and shook it. "I admire your manners. I can tell we're gonna be great friends." she said. I turned to look at the boy, sticking out my hand. "And you are?" I asked, fishing for a name. The boy scowled at first, before taking my hand and smiling just a little. "Harold Osborn." he said. "But you can call me Harry. Only my dad calls me Harold."

"Harry Osborn? As in Norman Osborn?" I asked, surprised. He nodded. "Wow, I didn't know he had a son." I replied. "Well he does. How do you know my father?" he asked. "Oh, come on." I said. "Every knows who Norman Osborn is! He's the famous founder of Oscorp Industries! In fact, I spoke to him earlier today. Briefly, but I spoke to him nonetheless." Harry scowled. "Oh, I see." he said. "My father doesn't have time for me, but he has time to talk to nobodies? I see how it is." After saying that, he stomped off and down the sidewalk. "Harry! Wait up! Come back!" Mary Jane called. After she failed, she looked back at me. "I'm sorry Peter." Mary Jane said. "He's always been in a tight spot like this with his dad." She seemed to be thinking and eventually took out a red pen. "Can I see your hand, please?" she asked. "Um, sure?" I said, sticking my hand out. She took my hand and started writing on it. After she was done, she clicked her pen off. "We should hang out sometime! See you around, Peter!" And with that, she jogged down the driveway and off in the direction where Harry had went. "Yeah. See ya." I said, looking at the red handwriting on the top of my hand.

(212)-854-4296

Call Me,

Mary Jane Watson

I just shrugged and walked back inside. I sat down at the kitchen table, just thinking about how weird the day had been. I eventually realized I was hungry. Really hungry. "Sure Aunt May and Uncle Ben won't mind if I make a sandwhich." I replied. I took a loaf of bread out of the pantry and went to the fridge. "Let's see. Turkey, mustard and lettuce." I replied as I took out the three items. I went back to the counter with all three items and put them down. "Plates, plates..." I said, going through each cabinet. _I haven't been here in forever,_ I thought. _How should I know where the plates are at?_ I decided to quit wasting my time and just use a napkin to hold the sandwhich instead. So, I took a few napkins from the roll and laid them on the counter. I took two pieces of bread from the loaf and put it back in the pantry. I took out a few pieces of turkey from the bag and placed them on one side. I did the same with the lettuce. I grabbed the bottle of mustard and squirted a little on each side of the sandwhich. I walked back to the fridge to put the stuff back. After I did, I walked back over to the counter, wrapped the sandwhich in the napkin and walked out into the living room. I sat down on the couch that sat with it's back to the living room window. I bit into the sandwhich and cringed. _Oh, too much mustard._ I continued eating nonetheless and eventually started to feel that annoying buzzing in my head. "What the hell?" I hissed, as I put my sandwhich on the living room table and proceeding to hold my head.

I don't know why, but I eventually turned around and faced out the window. What I saw didn't look real. Then again, it was on the other side of the street, on the opposite sidewalk. The man was wearing a black trenchcoat and get this, had red skin! Well, at least on his face. I couldn't tell if his hands were red, as they were covered by black gloves. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not, but before I could get a better look at him, he turned and walked down the sidewalk, eventually getting out of view. "Who the heck was that?" I asked myself, before sitting back down on the couch to finish my sandwhich. I picked it up off of the table and started to eat it again. I decided to turn on the T.V. and watch the news. So, I did. I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. I surfed through the channels and eventually came to a news bulletin, regarding Oscorp. _Maybe my question will be answered?_ "We still have no idea what has happened to Oscorp volunteer, Flint Marko," the newscaster replied. "who just mysteriously vanished from his living quarters, not long ago." I turned off the T.V. _Well, now I know._ I heard a car pull up in the driveway and saw that it was my Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

I got up and grabbed the napkin that I had used to hold my sandwhich. I walked into the kitchen and threw it in the trash. When I had come back towards the living room, Aunt May and Uncle Ben were walking into the house, with their groceries. "Peter!" my Aunt May called. I walked over to her and hugged her. "Oh, my precious nephew. How are you Peter?" she asked. "I'm great, thank you. How are you?" I said. "Oh, it's been good." she said, as we parted. "Hi, Uncle Ben." I said. "Peter." he said. "You're growing into quite the young man. You look so much like your father." I nodded. "I get that all the time." I said. "Well, you should." Aunt May said. My Aunt May had brown hair, that was almost completely gray. She was a little shorter than my Uncle Ben, who was taller, obviously and had completely gray hair. "So, how was the Oscorp field trip?" Uncle Ben asked. "It was great!" I said, as Aunt May walked past me with the groceries. "I met a scientist who actually works with my parents and I met Norman Osborn himself!" I said. Uncle Ben's eyes widened. "The Norman Osborn?" he asked. I nodded. "Wow. What's he like?" he asked. "He seems sick. He has to use a wheel chair to get around." Uncle Ben nodded. "Peter, do you want me to get you anything?" Aunt May called. "Aren't you hungry?" I turned around and looked into the kitchen. "No thanks. I already had a sandwhich." I replied. "Besides, I don't feel well, I think I'm gonna go upstairs and go to sleep."

I walked past Uncle Ben and up the stairs to the guest room, where slept whenever I stayed here. "What was that all about?" I heard Uncle Ben ask from downstairs. I opened the door to the guest room and closed it behind me. I took of my jacket and threw on the floor. I took off my shoes, just as the dizzy feeling started to settle in. I tried to stay standing up as I pulled the blanket and sheet back, but I fell before I could even get the sheet back. I landed on my bed and just pulled the blanket up to my chin, as my headache got even worse. I started to hear the tour guide's words over and over. _There are about 3,000 species of spiders in North America and about 35,000 in the entire world. Scientists believe there are many undiscovered species today. They are in the Order Aranea. And they are grouped in three sub-orders and seventy different families. These are 250 different bio-genetically enhanced spiders-_ I held my head as the headache grew into a migrain. I eventually drifted off to sleep and began to dream.

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

A German man walked into a building and into the lobby. He stopped at the front desk, to see the door man reading a newspaper, with his feet up on the desk. "I'm here to see the Kingpin." the man said. "I have no idea what you're talkin' about Mister." the man said, turning the page of his newspaper. The man was impatient enough already. So, he ripped the newspaper from the man's hands and picked him up by the shirt collar. "I'll say it again." he said. "I'm here to see the Kingpin!" The door man was sweating now and smiled nervously. "Of course." he said, as the man dropped him. "I'm so sorry Mr. Franz. I didn't recognize you." Mr. Franz scowled. "That's what I thought." he said. The door man handed Mr. Franz a key. "Use that to unlock the secret elevator that goes to the penthouse." he said. "Don't forget to return it when you get back down." Mr. Franz took it, without saying thanks. "Um sir?" the door man asked. "You didn't say thanks." Mr. Franz sighed and reached into the trenchcoat he was wearing. He turned around, bring out a Walther pistol and pointed it at the door man. "Do I really need to express my anger?" Mr. Franz asked. "No sir. My mistake." the door man said. "You're right it's your mistake." Mr. Franz said, placing the Walther back into it's holster within his trenchcoat. Mr. Franz walked towards the wall that had a loosen wooden brick in it. He took the brick from it's slot and inserted the key into the keyhole behind the brick.

Mr. Franz stepped into the elevator after it opened and clicked the only button on the panel, labeled "penthouse". It took about a minute for the elevator to get to the top of the building and the elevator doors opened. He walked to the end of the hall, where were to double doors that were closed. He was about to just up and walk in, but the security guard blocked his path. "I'm gonna have to search you sir." the guard said. Mr. Franz was not impressed. "Of course sir. Search me as you will." he said. The guard took out a handheld metal detector and began to search Mr. Franz. Two beeps followed, one of each on the left and right side of his trenchcoat. "You're not getting past me with weapons, fella." the guard said gruffly, after he was done searching Mr. Franz. He took out his two Walther pistols and handed them to the guard. The guard stepped forward to take them from him and when he did, Mr. Franz kicked the guard in the knee and put his arms around his neck. "No one takes Eric Franz's weapons." he whispered into the guard's ear, right before hitting the guard in the head with the butt of one of the Walthers.

He threw the guard to the ground and opened the door, after holstering his weapons. He walked into the conference room, with huge windows overlooking the city. "Mr. Franz, I presume?" a man said, in a deep and bold voice. Mr. Franz turned in the direction of the voice, to see a big man, wearing a black tuxedo. "That's right." Mr. Franz said. "And you are the Kingpin?" The man nodded. "So I am." he said. "I'm glad you got here as soon as you did." the Kingpin said. "Let's cut to the chase." Mr. Franz said. "You're all business." the Kingpin said. "I like that." The Kingpin went over to the table and grabbed a folder. He walked back over to Mr. Franz. "Here's all the information that I had an agent of mine gather." Mr. Franz took the folder and opened it. Paper clipped onto the folder, was a clipping from a newspaper. It was a picture of a boy and what Franz assumed was his parents. There was a caption at the bottom of the picture. _Local boy in Queens wins the Midtown Junior High Science Award,_ Franz read to himself. "The kid must be pretty smart." Franz replied, as he flipped through the files. "Nevermind the kid." the Kingpin said. "My client only wants you to harm the boy's parents. No one else." Franz growled. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." He closed the folder. "Consider it done." Franz replied. "Good." the Kingpin said, smiling. "You may go now." Mr. Franz walked towards the door and opened it, walking towards the elevator.

A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. For the next chapter, I don't really have anything in mind for it. Except for the fact that Peter will accidently learn how to crawl. Let's see, anything else I'd like to say... Oh! Auto-Immune Hemolytic Anemia is a real disease/condition. Brock's disease is (obviously) not a real disease. Norman Osborn is obviously different from the last time I mentioned him in the story. Of course that was fifteen or sixteen years ago and a lot can happen in that time. One last thing, Peter's spider-sense is going to work a little different in this story/series. When his spider-sense goes off, it can do two things. One, it can sort of predict the future. When it went off before Norman Osborn appeared? It's predicting that he'll eventually become the Green Goblin. And two, he isn't really in control when it warns him of impending danger. His brain takes control and forces him to take immediate action. So, he could flip out of the way of something, without even really thinking about it. Now, I'd like to say that I'm a huge fan of Spider-Man (obviously) and I'd like to think that I know just about everything there is to know about him. If you'd like to message me a trivia question about the character, than go right ahead. Consider it an oppurtunity to best me. Also, while in the line of trivia, I'm going to leave some Spidey trivia at the end of chapters. Not all of them, but most of them. That being said, don't forget to review and favorite!

Spidey Trivia Fact #1: In the original Amazing Spider-Man comic book series, Mary Jane and Harry Osborn didn't meet Peter when he was in high school. He met both of them when he was in college. The reason I changed it, was because they will play a lot bigger roles later in the series. If you have read the Ultimate Spider-Man comic book series, it kind of reflects on this.


	4. Chapter 3: Learning How To Crawl

Chapter 3: Learning How To Crawl

A/N: So, when this "Mr. Franz" met with the Kingpin, that is a dream sequence that Peter had after he passed out. In this chapter, Peter will learn how to crawl a little bit, but he's going to be a klutz at first. I think he may or may not have more interaction with Mary Jane and Harry this chapter. That being said, read away!

 _ **Aunt May and Uncle Ben's House**_

I sat straight up in my bed and let out a bit of a scream. I was sweating and I noticed that I was wearing a white T-shirt and pajama pants. _That's odd,_ I thought. _I don't remember getting out of bed._ I took a minute to catch my breath, before getting out of bed. I noticed that the vaporizer was plugged into the wall and there was an ice pack sitting in my lap. _What?_ I put my hand on my forehead and felt that it was cool. I decided that the ice pack was probably on my forehead. I finally put my feet on the floor and noticed there was an extra blanket on my bed. I saw my glasses sitting over on the desk and went to go get them. A knock at the door stopped me in my tracks. "Peter!" my mother called. "Are you all right? I heard a scream!" I stopped to stare at the mirror on my closet to see that my muscle density had increased a little. "Peter!" my mother called. "Yes?" I said. "Do you still feel sick? Any change at all?" she said. "No, mom. I feel better." I said, continuing to admire myself in the mirror. "Well, hurry up!" she said. "Your Aunt May and I just made breakfast!" I moved away from the mirror. "Ok, I'll be right down." I said.

I moved over to my desk and grabbed my glasses. I put them on, to see that my vision was really blurry. I took off my glasses and saw that I could see as clear as daylight. "Yep. That's a change." I said, putting my glasses back on my desk. I looked over to my clock and it proved that my mom wasn't lying. It was eight o'clock in the morning. _I slept through the entire afternoon and night!_ I thought. I proceeded to take off my pajama pants and put on regular blue jeans. I exchanged my white T-shirt for a regular blue T-shirt with thin red stripes. I didn't bother to put on clean socks as I walked out of the guest room. I walked to the first stair and felt a surge of strength and power. I completely avoided the stairs and ran along the wall down the stairs and pushed off the wall when I got to the bottom. "My goodness, what was that?" my Aunt May asked, when she heard me land on the floor. I walked into the kitchen and put my hand on Uncle Ben's shoulder as he ate his oatmeal. He looked up at me and laughed a little. "I thought you were sick?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile. "I feel better." I said, simply. "Come here Peter." my mother said. I walked over to her and she placed the back of her hand on my forehead. She cocked an eyebrow. "Amazing." she said. "What is it?" I asked. "You were burning up last night. We woke you up so you could eat some soup, take medicine and get into your pajamas." she said. "And today, you're just fine."

"I don't remember getting out of bed last night." I said. "I'm not surprised." my father said, finally speaking up. "You hardly spoke last night. It was tough even for you to keep your eyes open." I cleared my throat. "Well like I said, I feel better. I've never felt so good." I replied. "Well that's great!" Aunt May said. "Why don't you make yourself a plate, Peter?" she asked. "I think I will." I said, as I grabbed a plate. I walked over to the pan of scrambled eggs and took half of what was left, which wasn't a lot. I moved on to the bacon and took about nine or ten strips, then the sausage, taking four saugages. Finally, I got to the hashbrowns and took almost all that was left. I walked over to the table and sat down next to Uncle Ben. "Goodness Peter, are you hungry?" Aunt May asked, after seeing my plate. "Are you kidding?" I asked. "I'm starving!" I ate like there was no tomorrow. In less than a minute, my eggs were gone. "Slow down Peter!" my mother said. "You don't want to choke, do you?" I continued eating like I was, as she put a full glass of orange juice in front of me, at that time my hashbrowns were gone. I took a break from eating and drank half of it in one go.

I went back to eating and cleared my plate of the saugages. I finally ate my bacon and was done in a few minutes. "Well Peter," my father said. "it seems that you've set a new record for eating fast." I laughed. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I was just _really_ hungry. My stomach felt empty!" I got up from the table and put my plate on the side of the sink that was meant for dirty dishes. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" my mother asked. "Yes, mom." I replied, slightly annoyed. "I'm fine." I walked out of the kitchen and towards the door to the basement. "I'll be down in the basement!" As I walked to the stairs, my Aunt May cleared her throat. "Doing what?" she asked. "Research, reading books and surfing the web on my laptop. What I always do when I'm here." I walked up the stairs and to my room to get my phone, in case somebody called me. After I got my phone and slipped it into my pocket, I walked back down the stairs and towards the basement door. I opened the door and turned on the light, after I shut it behind me. I walked down the stairs and to the desk that was against the wall on the left side of the room. I sat down at the chair, opened and turned on my laptop that sat on the desk.

 _Ok, let's go over the details. Yesterday, I was bit by a radioactive spider. I went to bed yesterday with a massive headache and stomach ache. I wake up today feeling lots better, being able to see without glasses and increased muscle density._ _That spider did something to me. But what?_ I got up out of the chair and opened the drawer to my right. I reached around, since a was a bit difficult to see. I finally pulled out a manilla folder and a key. I placed the folder on the desk and walked over to a big steel cabinet on the other side of the room. I stuck the key in the keyhole and unlocked the cabinet door. I reached in with both hands after putting the key between my teeth and brought out a dusty microscope, an instrument I rarely used. I walked back over to my desk and placed it on the left side of my laptop. I blew the dust off of the seeing part of it and whiped the dust off of the part you put a slide on. I walked back over to the cabinet and reached for a package of utensils that I had put in there. I walked to the desk and placed the package down next to the microscope. "This is all very delicate work." I whispered to myself. "I can't screw up." I opened the package and brought out a fresh glass slide and laid it down on the desk. After that, I brought out a small, sharp needle.

I pricked my thumb with the needle, let a little bit of my blood fall and pool up on the glass slide. I then picked it up and carefully placed it on the viewing part. I pulled a tissue from the box behind my laptop and dabbed at my thumb, drying the little bit of blood left. I finally looked at the slide under the microscope and what I saw was, just, well, just weird. There were these little black particles floating in the sample of blood that I took. _I knew it. That spider did something to me! But what is this stuff?_ I hissed in frusteration, as this was getting me no where towards an answer. I walked over to the storage unit that sat on a lab table against the wall opposite the desk. I opened the cold storage unit and took a sample of my blood that I had taken a few years ago, when I was here. The thing about the cold storage unit, is that it kind of cryogenically freezes the blood sample, so it won't change _or_ die. I took this slide and walked back over to the microscope. I carefully removed the sample that I had just looked at. I placed the sample in my hand under the microscope and proceeded to look at it. The result didn't surprise me at all. I was sort of expecting it. The two samples were completely different. In one, there were black particles and in the other, they weren't present. I was utterly confused and didn't know what to do. _I couldn't tell my parents or my aunt and uncle, all four of them would flip out._ _I can't tell Mary Jane or Harry, because we barely know each other, they could rat me out and Harry isn't a big fan of me anyway._ _There's only one other person I can think of. Gwen. I can tell Gwen, I know I can trust her with something like this._ _But before that, I need to record this in my journal._ I opened the desk drawer again and grabbed a composition notebook, my "journal" of sorts. I opened it up and flipped to the next empty section that I could write in.

 _May 6th, 2020_

 _09:25 a.m._

 _Yesterday at three-thirty in the afternoon, at Oscorp Industries I was bitten by a radioactive spider. I came home to my Uncle Ben and Aunt May's house having a headache and feeling sick to my stomach. I eventually went to sleep and when I woke up today, I felt even better than before. I could see just fine without my glasses and my muscle density had increased. I ate breakfest about ten minutes ago and ate like it was no one's business. I felt like I was starving, even though I wasn't. I took a blood sample down here in my lab after breakfest and saw the strangest thing in my entire life. There were these strange, black particles in my blood. It has occured to me that my blood has been infected by an unknown contaminent._

I reached for my phone after I was done writing and it started buzzing. I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was Gwen who was calling me. _How coincidental._ I shrugged and answered the phone nonetheless. "Hello?" I said. "Hi, Peter. Good morning!" Gwen's soothing voice greeted me. "Good morning Gwen!" I said. "What's up?" After a few seconds, she spoke. "I just wanted to call you and ask how the field trip yesterday was!" I sighed. "Gwen, this is kind of a bad time. Could you call me back? I'm kind of busy over here." Gwen sighed, sounding dissapointed on the other end. I immediately changed my mind. "Actually, no. This is a great time. In fact, why don't you come over?" I asked. It took a few seconds or more for her to answer. "Why?" she asked. "Just come over. We need to talk." I said. "About what?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "Look, I just need to talk to you about the field trip. Could you just come over?" I asked. "Why can't we just talk over the phone?" she asked, her voice raising a little bit. "Because, what I want to tell you," I said. "you wouldn't believe me if I didn't show you." She didn't speak for at least ten seconds. I was about to ask if she was ok, when she finally spoke again. "You are dragging me out of bed at nine o'clock in the morning." she said. "This better be good Parker." I smiled. "Trust me, it is." I said. "Whatever." she said. "I'll be over soon. Where are you at?" I cleared my throat. "I'm at my Aunt May and Uncle Ben's." I said. "You know where that is, right?" She sighed on the other end. "Yes, I've been there a few times Peter." she said. "I'll be over soon." And with that, she hung up.

I laughed, in a fit of success. I put my phone down on my desk, ran up the stairs and threw the door open. I walked into the living room, where my mom and dad were sitting. "What is it Peter?" my mom asked. "Gwen just called me." I said. "She said she wants to come over to talk to me." I lied about that last part. "Um, ok." she said. "That's fine." I nodded and walked back to the open door, but I heard my mom quickly following me. "Peter." she said. "What?" I asked. "Do you think she's coming to tell you she has feelings for you?" she asked. "No mother, I don't." I said. "Why not?" she asked. "Because she didn't ask me if she could come over. I requested that she come over here. So I can tell her about the field trip." I said. "Is that all you're going to tell her?" she asked. I was starting to get angry now. "Mother, I appreciate that you're trying to help me learn to lose my shyness, but I have to do somethings on my own!" I said, in an angry tone. "And this is one of them!" My mother looked at me, with sort of a blank expression on her face and raising one of her eyebrows. "Ok, Mr. Mouth." she said. "I'll let you handle it on your own." I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god!" I said. I was about to walk back downstairs, but my mother spoke again. "You should ask her on a date, though. She's a cute young lady." I turned around. "Mom!" I said. "Ok, ok." she said. "If you don't want my help, than get out of here."

I walked back down the stairs, after shutting the door behind me. _I mean, my mom is right. I should tell Gwen about my feelings for her. But what if she doesn't feel the same way? I wouldn't know if I don't try, but I'm just to shy!_ I sighed in defeat and sat back down in the chair at my desk. I got on my laptop and decided to pull up the Oscorp Industries webpage. _What the hell are those spiders made of? What has it done to me?_ I was so utterly confused and all I wanted was Gwen to hurry up and get over here. I looked around the Oscorp webpage, to see if I could find any hints to what was happening to my blood. As expected, I found nothing. I sighed in yet another failure. I got up and decided to take another look at my blood sample. I took the one from storage off of the microscope and took it back to the storage unit. I walked back tothe desk and gently put my blood sample back under the microscope. I proceeded to look at it once again and found no change. There were still those strange, tiny, black particles in my blood. "So fascinating, yet so strange." I muttered, as I continued to examine them. "But I have no idea what they are." I was about to go back to my computer, when I heard a voice. "What is so strange?" I heard Gwen say. I jumped and banged my head on the low ceiling. Gwen started laughing as she walked over and stood next to me.

After I recovered and stopped rubbing my head, I looked at her. "Gwen, come over here and look at this!" I said. "Oh Peter." she said. "Please, not another one of your mad science experiments." she said, as she walked over. I moved away from the microscope so Gwen could take a look. After a few seconds of looking at my blood sample, she looked back up at me, with a confused expression on her face. "What are those black dots in the sample?" she asked. "Well, first of all, they are particles of something, not dots." I said. "And yeah, that's the uh, 'I have no idea part'." Gwen narrowed her eyes. "Peter..." she whispered. "What exactly happened at Oscorp yesterday?" I walked over to my science journal and picked it up. "Why don't you take a look for yourself?" I asked, as I handed her the notebook. She stared at it for a few seconds. "How is this supposed to-" she started talking, but I interrupted. "Gwen, please. Just read it. Just read the last entry in the book." I said. "Outloud or in my head?" she asked. "It doesn't matter." I said. "If you're are going to read it outloud, then please talk quietly." She cleared her throat and began to read. "May 6th, 2020. 09:25 a.m. Yesterday at three-thirty in the afternoon, at Oscorp Industries I was bitten by a radioactive spider." she started reading. "You were bit-" she started to raise her voice, but I freaked out and quickly put my hand over her mouth, muffling what she was going to say.

She started letting out muffled yells, probably telling me to take my hand off of her. So, I did. I shook my head at her and put my finger over my lips. "Shh." I whispered. "You were bit by a radioactive spider?" she asked, in a quiet tone. I nodded. "We have to get you to a hospital! And tell your parents!" She started heading for the stairs, but I quickly grabbed her wrist. She turned back to look at me. _Oh my God! Her skin is so warm!_ "What is it now?" she asked, in a frusterated tone. "I'm starting to have no idea why I invited you over. Gwen, I thought I could trust you." I said, in an emotionless tone. She gave me a sympathetic look. "Peter, you can trust me." she said. "Just let me tell your parents so we can get you to a hospital!" I sighed. "Just keep reading from my journal." I said, finally letting go of her wrist. She rolled her eyes and continued reading nonetheless. "I came home to my Uncle Ben and Aunt May's house having a headache and feeling sick to my stomach." she said. "I eventually went to sleep and when I woke up today, I felt even better than before. I could see just fine without my glasses and my muscle density had increased. I ate breakfest about ten minutes ago and ate like it was no one's business. I felt like I was starving, even though I wasn't. I took a blood sample down here in my lab after breakfest and saw the strangest thing in my entire life. There were these strange, black particles in my blood. It has occured to me that my blood has been infected by an unknown contaminent." She closed the book and put it back on the desk. "What does this have to do with me Peter?" she asked. "I all ready said it." I replied. "I needed someone to tell this secret to and you were the one I chose. Because, well, my parents would flip out." She looked like she was thinking. "What was the spider made of?" she asked. "I have no idea. A number of chemicals probably. I was thinking Plutonium or Uranium. But if that was the case, than how would I be alive?"

 _ **Aunt May and Uncle Ben's House**_

 _ **Peter's Lab**_

 _ **Ten Minutes Later...**_

"And maybe I should consider that the spiders were tested on with various toxins and-" I was continuing to drone on, until Gwen interrupted me in a very harsh tone. "Shut up!" she said in an angry tone, as she rubbed her temples. "Peter, please! Just shut your mouth!" I stared at her for seconds on end, with a look of hurt on my face. She stood there for a few seconds, hissing in pain. She finally looked up at me to see the hurt and sadness in my eyes. "Look Peter, I understand that you're trying to explain all this science mumbo-jumbo to me," she said, still rubbing her temples. "but it's not making any sense! And on top of that, you are giving me a massive headache! So please, just stop talking about science for now." I walked over to the manilla folder I had set out a half hour ago, but I stopped dead in my tracks. On the cover of the folder, paperclipped to the folder, was a picture of Gwen taken when we were in seventh grade. "What's wrong?" Gwen asked. "Nothing!" I said in a nervous manner. "Everything is just fine!" I flipped the folder over to the other side, but it didn't do any good, as it fell off the desk only seconds later. "Crap!" I said, getting on my knee to clean up all the papers, pictures and newspaper clippings that had fell out of the folder. "Don't worry, I'll help you." Gwen said, getting on her knees next to me. "No, no." I said. "There is no need." She laughed. "Nonsense, it's just a pile of papers!" she said. "Ok..." I said in a timid tone.

She started stacking the papers, clippings and pictures in their own respective piles. She handed each of the piles to me one by one and I put them back in the folder. After all of the piles had been put back, she pointed something out. "You missed one." she said. I looked over to see she was right, there was a newspaper clipping still on the floor. But there was something else too. I could see the corner of her picture sticking out from under the clipping. "Wait, what's this?" she asked, grabbing it and the folder. We both stood up and looked at each other. She had a confused look on her face, as she looked down at the picture in her hand. After looking at it, she looked back up at me, with more of a stumped expression on her face. "Why do you have a picture of me in your folder?" she asked. "Well, it wasn't _in_ the folder. It was paperclipped _onto_ the folder." I said. "That's not the point. Why do you have this?" she asked. "Can I have my folder back?" I asked. "Answer my question and I'll give it back. Why do you have this?!" she asked, in a sharper tone. "Um, brainfart?" I said, not wanting to tell the truth. She looked back at it and then back up at me. "Peter," she said. "do you l-like me?" I decided to lie. "Um, no. You're just my friend." I said in a calm tone. "That's it?" she asked. "No? Just your friend?" I nodded, smiling. "Yep! Nothing more!" I said. She stared at me with an angry expression and I could see that tears were coming to her eyes. "You really know how to make a girl feel special Peter!" she said, before throwing my folder at my face.

"Ow! Hey!" I said, as I fell down. I could hear her stomping up the stairs and I could also hear her crying a little bit. I got back up in a hurry, all of the papers sliding off my face. I ran up the stairs after her and through the open basement door. I saw the front door was open. I stepped outside, to see her running down the sidewalk. "Gwen!" I called. "Where are you going?" It was no use. She was ignoring me and was already gone. I sighed and walked back in, closing the door behind me. "What was that all about?" my mother asked. I shook my head, trying to get her to stop. "Was that about your crush on her?" I had completely lost it. "No!" I screamed at my mother, tears forming in my eyes. "I told you to stay out of it! The only friend that I've ever known just walked out, because of what I did! It would really help if you would stay out of it, just like I said!" I heard my Aunt May walk up behind me. "Peter Benjamin Parker!" she scolded. "Get out of my sight Peter." my mother said. "Just leave. Go. Go!" I was crying a little now, as I walked back down the stairs of the basement, slamming the door behind me. I was so angry and distraught that I had no idea what to do. I grabbed one of the drawers, took it out of it's socket and threw it across the room, shattering it against a wall. "What did I do wrong?!" I screamed, while covering my mouth to muffle the scream. I looked at my hand, to see that a piece of wood was sticking to my hand. "Will you get off!" I said, shaking my hand, but it didn't do anything. I ripped the board from my hand and dropped it. I bent down and placed my other hand on the board. When I lifted my hand, the board came up without any difficulty. _I just got an idea..._ I took off my shoes and socks before walking over to the wall. I placed my hand on the high window and held on, followed by putting my feet on the brick wall. After a few seconds, I let go and began to fall. But not all the way. I kept falling, until I was literally standing _on_ the wall. I stared, as my feet stuck to the wall. _What the literal hell?_

A/N: So, what do you think of his morning after the bite? Any opinions on how Gwen reacted? Should he have just told her the truth? Should he have held it back like he did? In the next chapter, Peter will have interaction with Mary Jane and Harry. Possibly with Gwen, but most likely not. I hope all the readers are enjoying this series, as it's a long process, but I have fun while doing it. This is going to be a very long story, if I hadn't mentioned. So, please review and favorite if you like it! And till the next chapter is out!

Spidey Trivia Fact #2: In the Spider-Man movie series directed by Sam Raimi, Peter also was able to see without his glasses. Now, to me, this doesn't make a whole lot of sense. It doesn't make sense, because no matter how many eyes spiders have, they have horrible eye sight. Or at least I believe so.


	5. Chapter 4: Breaking and Entering

Chapter 4: Breaking and Entering

A/N: So, I freaking hate Wordpad. I hate it. Or I hate my computer. I can't decide which I hate more. You may be wondering what in the heck I'm talking about. Well, I'm gonna tell you. I use Wordpad for writing all of the chapters I post on the site. I've used it since day one of this. Anyway, the other night, I was reading an article on my laptop. My computer froze or rather, the window I had open froze and I couldn't close the window. So, I opened the original version of this doc, as I had it open at the time and clicked the save button three times, just to make sure it _did_ save and closed it. I then pressed and held the power button, to force the laptop to shut off. When I turned my laptop on the next morning, all the data on the doc was gone when I opened it. And this is the fourth time it has happened. The first three times happened with my HaloRVB fanfiction (If you like Halo and Red Vs. Blue, please read it!). On to the story details. In this chapter, there will be almost no interaction with Gwen, since what happened to them in the last chapter. There will be more interaction with Harry and Mary Jane. The last thing you should know is that Peter will be visiting Oscorp later in the chapter. Enjoy, for what the rewriting was worth.

 _ **Aunt May and Uncle Ben's House, Forest Hills, Queens**_

 _ **11:30 a.m.**_

I paced around my lab, while running my hands through my hair. It had been an hour since I stood up on the wall. Well, at least I thought I had. _This might be a dream! That's it! I'm still in bed, having crazy dreams from the fever! There is no other logical explanation!_ I shut off my computer and grabbed my phone. I looked at the hand that Mary Jane had written her phone number on. It was a little faded, but it was still there nonetheless. _(212)-854-4296. Alright. Mary Jane..._ I turned on my phone and brought up the keypad. I dialed her number and brought it to my ear, waiting for her to answer. After about four or five beeps, she picked up. "Hello?" she greeted in a cheerful tone. "Hi. Um, it's Peter. Peter Parker?" I said, in greeting. It was an akward greeting, but it was a greeting. "Oh hi, Peter!" she said, in a happy tone. "What makes you want to call me so fast?" I cleared my throat. "Yesterday you suggested we should hang out sometime. So, I want to take you up on that offer." I said. "Charming. Sure, we could hang out today. What did you have in mind?" she asked. "Oh, nothing serious. I was thinking walking around the neighborhood." I said. "Ok, _that_ I can do." she said. "I'll come over to your Aunt's place in five or ten minutes." I smiled. "Ok, see you then." I replied, before hanging up and slipping my phone in my pocket.

I went back over to the wall, where the broken bits of wood from the drawer still remaining. I grabbed my socks and put them back on, followed by my shoes. Once I had gotten my shoes back on and tied, I shut off all the lights in the basement and walked back up the stairs. I opened the door and walked into the hallway. "Hey Mom, Dad, Uncle Ben, Aun-" I was adressing my family, when I noticed no one was around. No one to be seen. "Uh, where is everybody?" I asked, walking towards the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see Aunt May sitting at the table, drinking tea. "Your mother and father went out for the day. And your Uncle Ben is outside tending to the garden in the back. What were you saying Peter, dear?" she asked. "Um, I was just saying that I'm going to go for a walk around the neighborhood with the girl next door, Ma-" I was explaining to her, when she interrupted. "Mary Jane Watson. Yes, I know." she said, looking up at me. "She's a very nice girl. She's your age. And she helps me with a few chores every now and again. Dusting a few rooms of the house, helping tend to our garden, helping me with my groceries when she can. It's mainly simple stuff really." I nodded. "She sounds very productive." I said. My Aunt May nodded. "She makes a B average, just like you Peter." she said. "Actually Aunt May, I make an A plus average." I said. "Oh, dear me. My memory is so faulty these days." she said. "I'm sorry Peter." I shrugged. "You don't need to be sorry, Aunt May." I said.

"You're going to walk around the neighborhood? When?" Aunt May asked. "Right now, I guess." I said. "Ok, well have fun." she said. I started walking to the door, when her voice stopped me. "Oh, one last thing Peter." Aunt May said. "She's a very pretty young lady." I blushed the color of a cherry at this, but it quickly went away. "Sorry, not interested." I said. I walked out the door and closed it behind me. I sat down on the stairs and waited for Mary Jane to show up. I looked at the hand the spider had bit me on and noticed that the big bump that had been there yesterday, was almost non-existant today. I just stared at in in utter shock at the miniscule bump that remained. _How can such swelling heal in so little time? It makes no sense!_ I took out my phone and reviewed the pictures I had taken yesterday. If there were a number, it were present now. The number on the back of the spider, was _116_. _116? What is the significance of the numbers?_ _Well, they are bio-genetically enhanced spiders. They have got to be test subjects._ "Hi Peter!" a voice said. I looked up, to see Mary Jane standing and waving at me, her red hair shimmering in the sun. "Oh, hi." I said, getting up to meet her. We started to walk down the driveway, as we started to talk. "So, have you always lived with your Aunt May and Uncle Ben?" Mary Jane asked. I shook my head. "No, I'm just staying there with my parents for the week." I said.

"What do your parents do?" Mary Jane asked. "My parents are scientists who work at Oscorp." I said. Mary Jane looked at me with wide eyes. "Oscorp? You mean the building that-" she started to ask a question, but I interrupted. "The building owned by Norman Osborn? Yeah. That's the one." I said. "What kind of career were you looking into?" Mary Jane asked. "Same kind. I want to work at Oscorp. I've done all kinds of research and experimenting in my lab at Aunt May's house. And if I-" As I was speaking about career options, Mary Jane interrupted me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You have a _lab_?" she asked. I nodded. "If I want to be a scientist, I have to have experience in the field." I said. "But why do you need a lab? Sounds boring to me." Mary Jane said. "You're intelligent. Figure it out." I said, in a sort of annoyed tone. She just frowned. "Whatever." she said. "If you must know, I do research on my laptop, read books and look at samples of my blood under a microscope, to see how much my DNA structure had changed." She just looked at me. "You know, you're kinda weird." Mary Jane said. "No I'm not! I'm just geeky and really intelligent!" Mary Jane just stared at me with a weirded out expression. "Really? Than where are your glasses?" she asked. "What's the matter? You say you are so smart! Did you forget to put on your glasses this morning?"

"Calm down. I don't know. I woke up this morning and my vision was just fine without my glasses." Mary Jane just smirked. "Sounds weird, Mr. Know-It-All." she said. "I think it has something to do the spider that bit me in the lab were touring yesterday at Oscorp." I said. Mary Jane's eyes widened and she actually looked worried this time. "You got bit by one of Oscorp's spiders?!" she said. "Isn't that dangerous?" I shrugged. "Probably. But I feel fine now. So, what is the point?" I said. "You got bit?" she asked. I sighed. "Mary Jane, I'm fine. There's no need to worry." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Peter." We continued walking for a while without talking. Then, I could barely hear someone running up behind us, followed by the intense buzzing in my head. I turned around without even thinking, grabbed the arm of whoever was behind us and karate-chopped their forearm. _Wait, how did I do that?_ "Jesus! What's wrong with you?" Harry Osborn said, as he fell to the ground. "How did you do that?" Mary Jane asked. "I'm asking myself the same thing!" I said. "Is that how you say hello where you come from?" Harry asked. I looked down at him, sporting a frown, before helping him up. "What are _you_ doing here?" I asked in an angry tone. "After you were a total jerk yesterday, I'm not sure I want to talk to you." Harry now had a nervous look on his face. "What are you talking about man? Just calm down a little!" he said. The frown on my face remained, as I wasn't impressed. "Leave. _Now._ " I said. That's when Mary Jane stepped in between us. "Whoa! Let's calm down you two." she said. "I invited Harry to come with us after I got off the phone with you."

 _Now why'd go go and do that?_ It was Harry's turn to talk. "Look Peter, if you are gonna be mad at me, at least let me apologize." he said. I narrowed my eyes at him, gesturing for him to get on with it. "I'm sorry I was a jerk yesterday. But, you just don't understand what it's like to be the son of a millionare." he said. "Go on." I said, in a neutral tone. "My father and I have always shared a rocky relationship. We hardly ever talk and when we do, it's not in a casual manner. It's always either 'How's school?' Or 'How are your classes coming along?' Or most commonly 'Why do you have bad grades?' It is just so annoying!" he said. "If you have problems in school, I could study with you." I said, without shedding a smile. "I don't need help! I just hate school!" he yelled at me. I didn't even flinch and my frown widened. He hung his head. "I'm sorry. And my dad mainly ignores me on a daily basis." I softened up a little a bit. "Maybe I am overreacting a little. But I still don't trust you. Yet." Harry smirked. " _Trust_ me, the feeling is mutual." he said. "But I understand what you mean though. My parents, who work for your father as scientists at Oscorp, are always keeping secrets from me. They hardly even tell me about their work." I said. "Well, no duh!" Harry said. "Do even realize that most of the work done their is a closely guarded secret? They may even have secret meats, secret liquids, secret weapons, secret armors, secret everythings!" I put my hand up, telling his to stop. "Ok, I get it. But how do you know all this?" I asked. "Are you kidding? I am the son of the owner! I ask about the things that Oscorp cooks up and I'm told the same stuff that your parents tell you!" he said.

"Hey, I got an idea! Let's swap life stories! You first Harry!" I said. He grinned. "Hey, that's a great idea Peter! You first!" Harry said. "I agree. I want to hear Peter's life story first." Mary Jane said. I frowned. "Wow guys. Use my own idea against me. So be it." I said. "Get on with it." Mary Jane said. I sighed, as I started to speak. "I was born here, in New York City. But I've lived in Manhattan my whole life. I've only been here to Queens a few times. Just like my parents, I want to be a scientist. Or a science teacher, I suppose. And honestly, I'm more of a loner. A nobody, I get picked on by the school bully, Flash Thompson and his cronies for being 'too smart' as they say." I said. "Peter, you have nothing to be ashamed of about being smart." Mary Jane replied. "Tell that to Flash. He and his cronies think that being smart is for losers. I'm the only child of Richard and Mary Parker, the top scientists at Oscorp." I said. "Your mother's name is Mary too?" Mary Jane asked. "What can I say? It must be a very common name. Anyway, I am academically gifted, as I get an A plus average and display an uncanny affinity for science. In other words, I'm nothing short of a genius." Mary Jane had an annoyed expression on her face. "Why does everything that come out of your mouth sound like a book report?" she asked. I frowned, sporting an angry gleam in my eyes. "I thought I have nothing to be ashamed of." I replied. "Look, I'm just saying that if book report is a language, you'd be speaking it." she said. "I don't think we're gonna get along." I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry. Please, continue." I didn't stop frowning. "When it comes to being social, I'm a complete outcast. I'm painfully shy and when it comes to bullies, as I said before, I'm subject to both physical and mental abuse. I'm went to Manhattan Junior High and I'm going to Midtown High School." I said. "So are we." Harry and Mary Jane said at the same time. "How exciting." I said. "I only have one friend and-" I was trying to speak, when Mary Jane interrupted. "What's his name?" she asked. "Don't interrupt me. _Her_ name is Gwendolyn Stacy. But just call _her_ Gwen if you ever see her and talk to _her_ at Midtown High. Only _her_ father calls _her_ Gwen." I said. "Ok, we get that your friend is a girl, not a guy. Who's her father?" Mary Jane asked. "Her father is Captain George Stacy. Captain _of_ the N.Y.P.D." I said. "Wow. She must be part of an important family." I nodded. "Yeah, we're great friends. Or, at least we _were_ great friends." I said. "What is she your girlfriend now or something?" Harry asked. I blushed a light red. "No. Although I wish she were my girlfriend." Mary Jane looked hurt. "So, I take it you have a crush on her." I nodded. "You nailed it." I said. "Well, what happened?" Harry asked. "What caused you to stop being friends?" I sighed. "Well, I was down in my lab at my Aunt and Uncles place, just-" I was telling the story of how it happened, when of course, I was interrupted. "You have a lab?" Harry asked. "Why do you need a lab?" I placed my fingers on my temples. "I thought I said quit interrupting me?" I asked. "Sorry. But, why?" he said.

"I have a lab, because I have to have some experience in science. Oh and you can't tell your dad about this part." I said. Harry just started laughing. "Peter, you must be crazy to think I'd tell my dad secrets. Whatever you have to say, is safe in my hands." he said. "That's good to know. Anyway, yesterday my school had a field trip to Oscorp for those who had good grades. Obviously, I was one of them. Anyway, about ten minutes into the tour, the tour guide led us into this room that were full of cases of your dad's genetically-enhanced spiders." I said. "And one of them bit me." Harry's eyes widened. "One of his spiders bit you?" he asked. "Do you know how dangerous that could be?" I shook my head. "Do you?" I asked. He shook his head. "I mean, they are bio-genetically modified. So, who knows what the bite could do to you?" I waved my hands up above my head. "Hey, see me? Standing here?" I asked. "I'm fine. Nothing has happened, except I can see fine without my glasses." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Continue your story?" he said. "Anyway, we were down in my lab and I was telling her about how I got bit by the spider. She told me to talk about somethin else for a while, as she was getting a headache. So, I decided to grab my folder, to see if I could find any articles on these so called 'super-spiders' that Oscorp manufactures." I said. "And when I reached for the folder, it fell off my desk and all of the articles, pictures, graphs and all of the stuff in there went everywhere. And one of those things, was a picture I had of her, taken last year." Mary Jane yawned.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what does her picture have to do with this?" she asked, in an annoyed tone. "Her picture is the reason she got mad." I said. "What? She was mad that you had a picture of her?" Harry asked. I shook my head. "Not exactly. I think it was me lying that ticked her off." Mary Jane yawned, again. "What did you lie about?" she asked. "When she saw the mess, she offered to help clean it up. I was relunctant to let her clean it up, but she insisted to help. That's when she found her picture. Once she had the file back together, the picture was the last thing she found. We argued for about a minute, my side asking for my folder and her side asking for an explanation." I said. "Eventually, she asked if I liked her." Harry nodded. "And you said?" he asked. "I told her that I had no feelings for her and that she was nothing more than a friend." Mary Jane snickered. "And what did she say to that?" she asked. I sighed. "She told me I really knew how to make a girl feel special and threw my folder in my face." I said, in a glum manner. "Well that's your problem!" Mary Jane said. I looked at her. "What?" I asked. "You have to tell her how you really feel, idiot!" she said. "MJ, be nice." Harry said. "Sorry. But it's obvious that this girl has feelings for you as well. So go to her, say you're sorry and admit your true feelings for her." she said. I snapped my fingers. "You're right Mary Jane! I need to go and explain myself!" I said, turning around and starting to jog away. "Thanks for the advice!" Mary Jane called out to me. "Wait! I didn't mean right now!" she yelled, but I didn't care. I was going and I was going now.

 _ **Stacy Residence, Manhattan**_

 _ **12:00 p.m.**_

I ran up the steps to Gwen's apartment building and through the door, past the door man, without even stopping to tell him who I was here to see. I ran up the flights of stairs to Gwen's floor and finally down the hallway towards her apartment. I came to a stop at her door and knocked three times. After about ten seconds, the door opened and I was greeted by her father, George Stacy. "Hello, Captain Stacy Sir!" I said. he just chuckled. "Peter, I've told you dozens of times that you don't have to call me Sir. Or Captain for that matter. Just 'Mr. Stacy' will do fine." he said. "Sorry, Mr. Stacy, just an instinct when talking to a figure of authority. Is Gwen home?" I asked. He nodded. "Is that Peter?" I heard Gwen call from inside. Mr. Stacy turned in the direction of her voice. "If it is, tell him to go away!" she called. Mr. Stacy turned back to face me. "You heard her, so she's home. But I can't let you come in." he said. "She told me what happened and I agree with her. Peter, I'd love to help you in whatever it is you wish to do, but as her father, I must shoo you away." I hung my head, as tears stung my eyes. "It's ok, Sir." I choked up the words. "I understand." I turned around and glumly walked the way I had come from.

 _ **Forest Hills, Queens**_

 _ **12:30 p.m.**_

Mr. Franz aimed down the scope of his rifle at the couple sitting in the living room. "I have eyes on the target, Mr. Kingpin." Mr. Franz replied into the mic. "Excellent, Mr. Franz. You may take the shot when you're ready." He said on the other end. "I am ready." Mr. Franz said, as he pulled the trigger, firing the bullet. Just then, as if a miracle from God to the victims, a bank van drove past the window and the bullet hit the tire, causing the van to speed out of control and crash into a light pole. Mr. Franz took aim once again, to see that the couple were nowhere to be seen. Mr. Franz hissed in frusteration. He lowered his rifle. "Very well, Richard and Mary Parker. You are saved. For now..." he said, as he packed up the rifle and walked out of sight.

 _ **Forest Hills, Queens**_

 _ **12:45 p.m.**_

I was walking back to my Aunt and Uncle's house, bummed out after hearing that Gwen didn't want to see me. I wasn't even paying attention as to where I was walking until I saw it. I saw a wrecked bank van a block or two away from my Aunt and Uncle's house. "Whoa!" I said, running up to the van. "What happened here?" I somehow got the impression to check the tires, so I did. I got on one knee so I could inspect the tires and I did see something. There was a hole in the right tire on the front of the vehicle. _That doesn't look like any ordinary hole. It looks like somebody shot the tire, causing the wreck. But question is, who?_ "Hurry up and get the money! We don't have time to be standing here, gaping at the money!" a voice said from the back of the van. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and snuck over to the back of the van, keeping my back on the warm steel of the van. I peeked just over the edge of the open back door, to see two thug looking guys grabbing bags of money. I came out into view to face them. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I asked them. The lead thug looked at me. "No need for you to get hurt kid. Just run along and play!" he said. "No way! I can't let you steal all this money!" I exclaimed. The thug shrugged, as he dropped the bags of money. "Suit yourself kid." he said, as he pulled a gun out, pointing it at me. He fired at me, but seconds before he fired, I felt that intense buzzing in my head. As he fired, the upper half of my body snapped backwards, dodging the bullet. I came back up to face the thug, as he just stared at me. "How did the kid do that?" the other thug said. "I have no idea! But he won't be saved from this one!" The intense buzzing returned, as he fired again, followed by me snapping to the left, away from the bullet. _How am I doing this? What is going on? Has that spider given me super powers?!_ Next, I just started fighting back. I threw a punch at the thug, hitting him in the face, causing him to drop his gun. After he dropped it, I took my chance and kicked it under the van.

After the thug recovered, he hissed in pain and frusteration. "You're gonna pay for that kid." he said. He charged at me, to tackle me I guess and without even thinking, I flipped out of the way, sending him into the street. When I landed, the other thug attacked, but I countered his attack and socked him in the jaw. The thug fell to the ground and all of a sudden I felt the intense buzzing in my head again. I flipped upwards out of the way, as the thug from the street ran and tripped over his fallen buddy. I landed back on the ground as the two got back up. I ran back at the and kicked one of them in the jaw, putting them down. "I'd stay down if I were you." I said, as I punched the other thug in the jaw as hard as I could. The other thug went down and didn't get back up. Just then, I heard sirens and I dove into the bushes. Seconds later, I saw the police car drive up to the van and take the criminals away. I overheard the thugs saying something about a kid beating them up. And the police officers said something about them just "trying to get their fix". I just laughed at this. After they were gone, I got out of the bushes and walked back home.

 _ **Aunt May and Uncle Ben's House, Forest Hills, Queens**_

 _ **10:45 p.m.**_

I was still amazed at what I had done earlier today. _I stopped a crime!_ I was thinking as I sat on the ceiling in my room. For the last forty-five minutes, I had been crawling on my walls and sitting on the walls or ceiling. This confirmed that I had the ability to walk and crawl on walls. I still felt like I was having a dream or even tripping over whatever chemicals the spider injected into my blood. _Maybe I can use my new powers for good!_ I hopped down from the ceiling onto my bed and walked over to my closet. _If I'm gonna be a hero, I need a costume! And I know just where to get one. This will be the only time I use my powers for myself._ I opened my closet and brought out every piece of black clothing I could find and a backpack. I put on my black clothing, the backpack and pulled a black beanie over my head. I walked over to my door and locked it, before I walked over to my window, unlocked it and opened it.

 _ **Oscorp Industries, Manhattan**_

 _ **11:35 p.m.**_

As I crawled up the glass windowed walls of the Oscorp Building, I thought about how I was gonna do this. I'm looking for a piece of tech I saw in here yesterday during on the tour. I crawled up the wall, until I saw an open window. I crawled into what looked like an office part of the building once I made sure it was clear. I walked around the office area slowly, making sure to be as stealthy as I could. I walked towards a door that looked like it led out onto a walkway. I walked slowly over to the door and peeked around both sides of the door frame. No one was coming into sight, so I stepped out onto the walkway. I started walking to the right and realized that I recognized the area. I just had to go down one floor to get to the room I needed to get to. So, I walked over to the edge of the walkway and climbed over the side and onto the underside, facing the walkway underneath it. I crawled on the ceiling and past an open door, where I overheard a conversation between two scientists. "So, do you think Specimen Four actually exists?" Scientist One asked. "What?" Scientist Two asked in an annoyed tone. "Specimen Four! You know the only clone that survived the cloning project!" Scientist One said. "No. He's just a myth. Remember all those years ago, during a conference? Norman Osborn ordered that one scientist to stop working on clones. So, no, there couldn't be a Specimen Four. All you need to know is that it's a myth that a bunch of scientists cooked up by spreading rumors. And all you need to do is get back to work." Scientist Two said. I quickly crawled past the open door and about a minute later, came across the closed door of the lab I needed to get into. I dropped onto the walkway and surprisingly, found it to be unlocked. I walked into the room and saw the giant black steel case standing there. I smiled to myself, as I grabbed the case and some how forced it open. I stared at the red costume on the inside, with the white falcon-looking thing on it's chest and the white panels for eyes. "Well, time to put it on." I said, as I reached for it.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter, Peter will get his first of many costumes. He and Gwen will eventually end up in a relationship, but it will take a while for Gwen to forgive him. So, that's it until the next chapter.

Spidey Trivia Fact #3: It's a obvious fact that Spider-Man's first costume is the classic red and blue suit. In the comic book series Ultimate Spider-Man, it was the same costume, just without the webs and spider. In this story, however, his first costume is going to be a red version of the black suit. Sort of like Spider-Woman's suit in the Ultimate Spider-Man comics, however that white spider thing goes around the whole costume, instead of halfway.


	6. Chapter 5: Who Am I?

Chapter 5: Who Am I?

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Spider-Man, Any Of The Characters or Places Mentioned In This Story. All Rights Go To Marvel Comics.**_

A/N: First and foremost, sorry for not updating in over half a year. Having eight plus Fanfictions to manage has proven to be hectic. In this chapter, it will finally be time for Peter to "suit up". Just a reminder, his first costume in this series is a re-vamped red version of the alien costume. Peter may stop a crime or two in this chapter, but ultimately, he needs to escape Oscorp with the suit. I haven't decided who his first villain is yet, but I'm honestly thinking about the Red Skull (although he is more of Captain America villain). I should say now that the Red Skull is a very important character in the story, although he won't appear that often. In fact, he is above the "supporting cast" category. He's just important, might as well be one of the two antagonists. So, with nothing else having to be said, I'll just let you read away.

 _ **Oscorp Industries, Manhattan**_

 _ **11:45 p.m.**_

I felt the costume with my hand, feeling it's cold surface. It felt like spandex, but it might not be spandex. It may even have been made with Kevlar, as it looked heavy and felt hard. I grabbed one of the gloves from the it's slot and stared at it. I flipped it over in my hands and stared at the design of it. That's when I noticed something on the inside of the glove, made of some kind of metal. _What the hell is that?_ It looked connected to the actual glove and there was also what looked like some kind of firing mechanism. The glove was too big for my hand, but I put my hand inside anyway. What happened next, fairly shocked me. Believe it or not, the glove literally shrank to fit perfectly on my hand! And my whatever was on the inside of it, the very end of it fit around my wrist, as if it were made for my hand to be in there, as it was. _I guess if the glove can shrink, the rest of the suit can do so as well..._ I took the glove off and was surprised to see that it didn't expand back to it's original size. I grabbed the top and leggings of the suit, the glove, the boots and the mask. I placed all of them on the floor and started to undress, so I could put all of it on. I put on the leggings over my boxers first, to see that it shrank to fit my slim, skinny figure. I put on the boots next and they did the same thing. I put on the top of the suit and the gloves next, them shrinking to fit me. Now came the mask. Before putting the mask on, I put my clothes in my backpack, zipped it shut and slipped it onto my back. I bent down to grab the mask and put it on.

At first, it was dark, but then I saw the world through the lens, which had lit up once I put on the mask. Well, on the outside it didn't light up. I just mean that the inside of the mask lit up so I could see. That's when a voice spoke, which scared the living daylights out of me. "Hello," a cybernetic voice said, from within the mask. "and welcome to the Type-25B Combat Armor. You may call me Alpha." After I recovered from the scare, I responded to the voice, feeling quite intrigued. "Hello Alpha." I said in a steady voice. "Are you an Artificial Intelligence program?" It took a second for the voice to answer. "Affirmative. I am the Artificial Intelligence program designated as Alpha. I have been hardwired into this suit. If the suit is destroyed, I will be destroyed. Unless, of course, there is a similar type of suit available, in which case, I'd be transferable." Alpha replied. "Would you like me to run the tutorial program?" I nodded. "Yes, that would be nice. Thank you." I said. "Tutorial program activated." Alpha said. I waited for Alpha to respond and listened politely. "Hello and welcome to the Type-25B Combat Armor. You may call me Alpha. This tutorial is made to instruct new soldiers in the use of this armor. To start off for the tutorial, this suit gives the user an increased percentage in strength and speed. Hydraulic technology has been installed in the Armor's legs, allowing for the user to kick off almost any surface, with a temporary burst of speed. Please look at your Heads-Up-Display. Or, for idiotic human beings, that is 'HUD'." Alpha explained. I looked at my Heads-Up-Display to see a flashing icon that looked like a human figure. It grew bigger and I saw it was a human figure. "This icon represents the human anatomy and any injuries the user has endured." Alpha said. Then, Alpha started freaking out. "Alarm! Alarm! The user has been infected by an unknown contaminant. Said unknown contaminant is currently running through and has infected the blood system." the AI said.

"Alpha, I need you to calm down." I said to the AI, in a reassuring tone. "Do you have a holographic view of my blood system or a similar view?" The AI responded. "Affirmative. I can see microscopic black particles flowing in your blood stream." Alpha said. _Oh, it's those things._ "Alpha, you were made by Oscorp Industries, correct?" I asked. "Affirmative. I was manufactured by Oscorp Industries to run the systems of the Type-25B Combat Armor." Alpha said. "So, would you have access to files on certain projects?" I said. "Affirmative. Why do you ask?" Alpha asked. "Well, it's just that I was bitten by one of the bio-genetically enhanced spiders yesterday. They're not deadly are they?" I asked. "Goodness, no. The only sickness the victim would encounter would be fever, stomach pains, headaches and/or feeling light-headed." Alpha said. "Could you tell me additional information on the spiders?" I asked. "Affirmative. The Bio-Genetically Enhanced Spiders were made to work with and alongside-" Alpha was speaking, then started to speak in a different voice. "Entry missing." the AI said in what sounded like a corrupted tone. "Hmm. How very odd. My data system has been corrupted. I will fix this issue when there's more time. As I was saying, the Bio-Genetically Enhanced spiders were made to be kept in storage, until the scientists could harvest the strength and speed inducing chemicals within. There is no way the spiders are venomous." Alpha said. "Okay. Will you please continue the Tutorial program?" I asked. "Affirmative. The gloves of the Type-25B Combat Armor feature a synthetic web blaster system. Synthetic as in made by human hands." Alpha said. "I know what synthetic means." I said. "The blasters can be used in multiple ways. To blast your opponents and temporarily slowing and stopping them, it can be used to tie up opponents from a distance and up close and finally, they can be set to an easy transportation mode, in which you can swing from web line to web line." Alpha said. "You mean I can travel with these webs? Sweet!" I said. "How do I do it?" Alpha beeped. "To switch the web blaster setting, lift up your right arm and wave your hand over your forearm." Alpha said.

I did as it told me and waved my hand over my right forearm. Believe it or not, a small, holographic screen appeared over my forearm. "Whoa! Cool!" I said. "Please select which setting would most benefit you." Alpha said. I looked closely at the screen, to see three pictures. One of a ball, labeled "Web Blast". The second one was a rope, labeled "Web Tie" and the final one was just a thin line, labeled "Web Line". I cautiously took my finger, hit the Web Blast icon and I was surprised to see that a black outline appeared around the icon. "Oh my God, that is so cool!" I said. "Now what?" Alpha beeped. "Do you feel a trigger-like device inside your glove?" Alpha asked. I felt around in with my two middle fingers and felt it. "Yes, I do." I said. "Good. Now aim at a target and press the trigger." Alpha said. "Okay." I said, as I cautiously raised my arm. I aimed at a flask and pressed down on trigger. Whatever was on the inside of the glove, had caused the shooter to fire and a ball of web was shot and hit the flask, pinning any shattered glass against the wall. "This is so cool!" I said, as I tried to switch it to another option. Just then, that intense buzzing went off in my head. The door to the room was kicked open and two security guards walked in, pointing their firearms at me.

"Alright, buddy! You go ahead and take off that suit, and we promise that you won't be hurt." one of the guards said. "Much." Alpha started to speak. "Back up to the window. Do it. Trust me." the AI said. I backed up to the window and both guards cocked their weapons. "Hey, we're not telling you again! Take off the suit and get on the ground!" the other guard shouted. "Activating hydraulics." Alpha replied. "Push off of your feet and go into a back flip when you are ready." The guards open fired on me. But, just like the incident with the thug, I practically moved out of the way of each shot, seconds before it hit me. "What the f-" one of the guards started to speak, but I fired a web ball at his mouth, effectively silencing him. I went into a back flip and crashed trough the glass, beginning to free fall from the tower. "Switch to webline." Alpha said, in a calm tone. As I fell, I waved my hand over my forearm, causing the holographic screen to appear. I tapped on the webline setting. "Fire." Alpha beeped. I clicked the trigger with my two middle fingers and shot a webline. It shot upwards, and stuck to a window of the Oscorp Tower. I slowed down and hit the wall of the Tower, not so hard, but hard enough that it broke the webline.

"Fire another webline!" Alpha said, as I fell. "Relax, Alpha. The spider gave me the ability to stick to walls. Well, I think." I said, as I gripped the wall with my fingers. I came to a stop, as I touched the wall with the rest of my limbs. "I was sitting on my ceiling as I thought about coming to Oscorp to get this suit." I let out a sigh as I began to crawl down the building. Just then, the intense buzzing in my head went off. "You're about to be fired upon." Alpha beeped. "I know. I heard their firearms cock." I said. I jumped from the wall and began another free fall, as there were shots fired from above me. I fired a webline. It attached to the next building over and I went into a swing. "You may want to consider firing another line and detaching from your current webline." Alpha said. I continued holding my current webline. "I got it Alpha." I replied. I slammed into the wall of the building. And I lost my grip, and began to fall. Maybe it was luck, maybe it wasn't, but I landed in a dumpster.

"Tsk, tsk." Alpha beeped. "I guess you should have taken my advice." I let out a groan. "Are you there?" Alpha beeped. "Yeah, I'm here." I said, groaning as I sat up in the dumpster. "Are you okay?" Alpha beeped. I nodded. "I will be. For now." I said, as I jumped out of the dumpster. I jumped onto the wall of the building and began to climb. "I need to get home." I said, as I continued to climb. "Affirmative. Where do you live?" Alpha beeped. "Forest Hills, Queens. Why do you ask?" I said. "Acknowledged. Setting waypoint." Alpha beeped. "Wait, you can set waypoints?" I asked. "That's amazing!" I continued to climb, almost nearing the roof. As I continued climbing, I saw the waypoint on the far left of my Heads Up Display. "It's just one of the many capabilities that I was programmed with." I laughed as I got to the top of the building. "Yeah?" I asked, as I began to sprint. "Well, remind me to ask about the rest of your capabilities." Alpha beeped. "Added to my to do list." the AI said. I laughed as I dove from the rooftop. I fired a webline, and it attached to a building to my left. I went into a swing towards the building and let go to fire another webline to the buildings to my right. "Hey! I think I'm getting the hang of this!" I exclaimed. "Confidence can be your one true enemy at times." Alpha beeped. I slammed into a street light. "Told you so." Alpha beeped.

 _ **Aunt May and Uncle Ben's House**_

 _ **Forest Hills Queens**_

 _ **12:25 a.m.**_

I slowly and quietly crawled up the wall of Aunt May and Uncle Ben's house, up towards my window. I quietly grabbed my window once I had reached it and slowly opened it. I slowly looked up, through my window and to my relief, I saw that no one was in my room. I let out a sigh of relief, as I slowly crawled into my room, being as quiet as I could. I had locked my door, but I had no idea if Aunt May or Uncle Ben had a key to the room. So, I had to be careful and quiet. I stood up, just as the waypoint displayed in my Heads Up Display disappeared. "Alpha, log off." I whispered. "Acknowledged. Shutting down." Alpha beeped. The Heads Up Display disappeared, along with all the lights, making the inside of the mask dark. I took off the mask and let out a breath of fresh air. I put the mask on my bed, as I tiptoed over to it. I sat down on my bed, after taking off my backpack and placing it beside me. I started to take the suit off, as many thoughts ran through my head. _Holy crap. I just committed a robbery!_ I sighed, as I took off the gloves. "But I had to do it!" I whispered, as I took the top of the suit off. _Osborn's security will find me. They can track the suit's whereabouts. They have to be able to do that!_

I pulled off the boots. "No. The suit was a prototype. They hadn't even tested it yet." I whispered. _It will be fine, Peter._ I pulled off the bottom of the suit, leaving me in my boxers. I zipped open my backpack. "How can you even say that?" I whispered, continuing to argue with myself. I dumped out my pajamas and started to put them back on. _I know what I'm saying. The suit was a prototype! They didn't even follow you home!_ I let out a sigh, realizing that I was safe. Perfectly safe. I put the suit into my backpack and slid it underneath my bed, using my feet. _That suit has to stay hidden. Can't risk hanging it up in the closet. If my parents see it in there, it's game over. They'll probably recognize it, working at Oscorp._ I got up and unlocked my door. _No reason in leaving that locked, now that I'm back._ I laid down in my bed after unlocking the door, and pulled the blanket up to my lower torso. As I began to drift off to sleep, multiple thoughts ran through my head. _I can make something out of myself now. I have this costume, these powers, I'm not just a nobody anymore. I'm a somebody! Who am I? I'm the Human Spider!_

A/N: Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of Peter's first costume having an AI to go with it? Do you want Peter's character to continue going down this path of advancements? Do you want to see more of Alpha and this new suit? Or do you just want to read about Peter being more of the classic Spider-Man? I'm leaving this up to the readers. Peter will face his first "villain", I guess you would call him a villain, in the next chapter. So, do look forward to that. Also, do you want other superheroes and characters of Marvel Comics to crossover and make cameos into this series? Let me know in PMs or reviews. Whatever works for you. So, please favorite and follow this story, as it helps me out. It also helps this story gain popularity. Also, if you want to submit input, please PM me or review the story. Again, whatever works for you. I'm going to go though, so have a good day and bye!

Spidey Trivia Fact #4: In the Spider-Man movie trilogy made by Sam Raimi, Peter Parker's first alias for being a superhero was "The Human Spider". This eventually changed, and he was known as Spider-Man, like all "Spider-Men" should be known as. Peter will also have a similar (and by similar, I mean "the exact same") alias in this story, before being popularized by the media, being referred to as "Spider-Man" and then, he'll go under the name of Spider-Man.


	7. Update

Update:

Hey what's up, people? Um, I think you can tell that this isn't a normal chapter. It is an update. And it's not an update that I ever wanted to make. But I guess if I didn't have to make this update, then we all wouldn't be here, right? Anyway...

I don't want this update to be very long, so I'll just get to the point. If you live in the United States, then you should already know that on December 14th, the FCC repealed Net Neutrality. And if you don't live in the U.S., then I'm pretty sure this doesn't affect you.

Either way, in the country I live in, Net Neutrality is now gone. And that isn't good news for me. And you might be wondering why I'm even making an update about this. Well, I'll get to it pretty soon. For those of you who don't know what Net Neutrality is, you can either google it for yourself or just listen to the explanation I'm about to give you.

Net Neutrality is the concept that Internet service providers (or ISPs) should enable access to all content and applications regardless of the source, and without favoring or blocking particular products or websites.

So, what does this mean for me, a teenager living in the U.S.? And what does it mean for anyone else who doesn't live here, in the U.S.? I honestly don't know why I asked that last question. It most likely won't affect any of you who live outside of the U.S.

Anyway, _now_ to the point. It is now legal (in the U.S.) for ISPs to "fracture the internet" and charge more for the leftover pieces. If you're a gamer and know what microtransactions in games are, than you might get this. The whole internet is now basically a giant f***ing microtransaction.

ISPs can now charge higher prices for high speed internet and that's more of a disclaimer for me. That doesn't threaten me as a Fanfiction writer. Sure, it may take me slower to post, but I can live with that.

What I am _worried_ about is the fact that ISPs can now legally block any website for any reason. I'm sure the content on any website would have to be offensive or harmful to them, but I don't really know.

So, I'm sure that a few of the websites that I visit on a daily basis are bound to be blocked. I understand that. But the website I'm most scared of being blocked, is this one. I love this website and I love writing. This website lets me do just that. I love writing and I love getting feedback from all my followers (the few that I have right now).

I don't want this website to be blocked. But I have no control that possibility. If this website does get blocked and I can no longer use it, that's just bad for me. So, I hope it doesn't happen. But it's not hopeless. Congress has sixty working days to review and overrule the FCC's proposal. Which I hope they do.

But in any case, whether they do or do not overrule it, I can live with either decision. Because either way, I don't think this change will be permanent. That would be just stupid.

I just wanted to let you guys know that if I'm in active for a month and a half or longer, it's not my fault. I wouldn't abandon this thing and leave my stories unfinished. I've been doing this thing for almost four years and I love it. I don't intend to quit anytime soon.

Obviously, the effects of this won't take place until next year (unless Congress overrules this) and for now, I'm safe. But like I said, if I go inactive for a long period of time, it has nothing to do with me. I promise you that.

As for those who don't live in America, I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you don't have to suffer through this and face the hurdles that the repeal of Net Neutrality will put Americans through.

I'm going to post this on all of my active stories. I want it to be seen by those who enjoy the content that I put out.

So, I good luck to you people who don't live here, I hope you don't get hit with this too, godspeed, and with that, I hope that I won't be forced to stop posting!


End file.
